A Laced Up Sin-Claire Fling
by Foolsgold Fenrir
Summary: Ten years later, not long after the threesome between the twins and Lindsey Sweetwater, one of her friends becomes suspicious of her odd behavior. Lacey St. Claire confronts Lana about it and ends up getting much more than what she bargained for. In the meantime, Lola and Lindsey bury the hatchet and spend more time together. (Sequel to Lindsey And The Twinsies)
1. Prim And Perfect Tomfoolery

_**(A/N): I didn't think I would be doing a sequel to Lindsey And The Twinsies, nor did I think I would break my word count record at 8.6k words once again, yet here we are. Only 30 seconds into watching A Mutt Above when it came out, I saw the dynamic between Lana and Lacey as a potential love-hate ship. Besides, writing hatefucking is fun so why not do it again? There'll be more chapters, and I'm starting to really like this other Future!AU that this takes place in. Well, without further ado let's get into what I plan to make my second multi-chapter smutfic! Enjoy!**_

* * *

A little over a month had passed since the threesome between the twins and Lindsey 10 years later. In that time, quite a few things had happened. First off, Lindsey was right when she said that things wouldn't be going back to normal, with Lola anyway. A few hang-outs, dates, sessions and threesomes later, she and Lola were indeed able to bury the hatchet and grew quite close as a result. The same couldn't be said for her and Lana, however - the animosity between them had remained. The same hatefucking schtick over and over gets boring after a while, and truth be told, one can only take so many golden shower puns in reference to a single incident.

Basically, Lindsey decided that just one twin was enough for her and that would be her former rival, Lola. Lana understood, and she seemed to have been getting bored of it too. If anything, she was happy for her and Lola, just as proud of the latter for getting herself a special someone as she was when Lola came out to her about her attractions. Because that's what heroes (and twins) do. Our story doesn't end there, however, as a particular someone had been noticing that something was up.

Lacey St. Claire.

Lacey was a good friend of Lindsey, you see, and she along with the rest of the posse, spent a lot of time with her. At least, she used to. The time Lindsey spent with the posse had been diminishing little by little every day, and oddly enough, Lacey often saw her near either one of the twins or both of them. Now, she knew of the rivalry she had with Lola and her love for picking on Lana, but nowadays she seemed to enjoy being around them, Lola more so. She was never close enough to hear them well enough to pick out individual words from the conversations she overheard, but she could still sometimes hear a giggle or two from them.

Not only that, but she also acted kind of strange whenever she was with her gaggle of friends. They used to share secrets all the time, to the point where they would get together at Lindsey's house for "Secret Saturdays." They would share their own as well as the secrets of others that they had collected one way or another. Those had stopped recently, and each week Lindsey came up with a new excuse as to why Secret Saturday couldn't happen. That had started the Saturday after that one Monday when Lana had walked into the bathroom while they were talking. Lindsey had gotten nervous for the first time Lacey had seen in a long time before then, and shooed everyone else out.

Coincidence? She thought _not!_

That's why after eating lunch as quickly as she could one Friday, Lacey was using her free period to track down Lana and confront her about it. Like Lindsey, Lacey knew Lana for a long time, ever since they were young kids. In the time she and Lana knew each other, they had also been rivals. Lacey's parents taught her from Day 1 that everything was to be kept under the principle of the three P's - proper, practical and perfect. Politeness wasn't mentioned, but who needs that when you have everything else, right?

Perhaps that was why Lacey always chose to pick on Lana specifically. Something about seeing her throw the three P's out of the window without a single care or even acknowledgement of them being a thing just made her seethe. Maybe she felt the need to instill them into her mind, unsuccessful as every attempt was. Maybe she was secretly jealous because she always seemed to be having all the fun in the world while rolling around in the mud with her mutt and her muddy friends. Maybe… she actually wasn't that bad and… lowkey kinda cute. Though, she refused to consider the last one, she always banished the thought whenever it came up. It couldn't have been true, how could such a dirty, foul-mouthed mutt like her be _cute?!_

Regardless, she had a game plan and Lacey would only have so much time to get the information she wanted. If she had any, that is, and she was certain she did. So she frantically searched around the cafeteria until she saw that familiar red cap that made her eye twitch with how ratty and dirty it was. She definitely remembered the color being brighter years ago, but all that time it spent in muck and filth dulled the color down. She skipped up behind Lana who was sitting alone at a messy table, picking her nose and scrolling through something on her phone, and tapped her on the shoulder.

Lana turned around and raised an eyebrow. "The hell do you want?" She asked and turned her phone off, already tired as if prepared for any bullshit she was going to have to deal with right about now.

"Come with me." Lacey ordered and started walking away a few steps before noticing that Lana hadn't moved an inch. "I said come with me!"

"And just why should I do that?"

"Because we need to talk privately. In the bathroom. It's important."

"Just _how _important is it to justify me leaving my spot at a lunch table and risk losing my seat?"

"First of all, nobody in their right mind would sit here, which explains you. Second off, I said that _it's important _and it _involves you."_

Lana narrowed her eyes at her and gave an annoyed drawn-out grunt, then got up. "Fine, but you better not take long. This is the only time at school that I can use my phone."

They walked out of the cafeteria and through the halls, up the stairwell a few flights until they reached the girls' bathroom. Lacey didn't stop to catch her breath and didn't let Lana do so either until they were in the private confines of one of the stalls. Lacey made sure to choose the best opportunity for avoiding anyone overhearing the conversation she intended to have with Lana, though they still didn't have time to waste.

"Okay, what's with you? Are you trying to plan a prank on me or something? Or just want to practice some new insults since assholes like you never have any good material these days?" Lana inquired sarcastically and rolled her eyes.

"No no no, I can do that all day." Lacey fired back the sarcasm in the same tone of voice. "Do you remember that one day when you walked in and Lindsey made me and the others leave?"

Lana racked her brain and her eyes widened. Color filled her cheeks and her face heated up as she recalled the events. She remembered it clear as day, and still had video evidence thanks to a blackmail attempt that backfired embarrassingly quickly. She didn't know why she still carried the camera around with her. It was a power move, she supposed.

"Yeah, I do… why?"

"Well, Lindsey's been acting kinda weird ever since then, and I wanted to know if you knew anything about that." Lacey batted her eyes innocently. Oh, she knew for a fact that Lana had something to do with it. She just didn't know all the details, but that would change soon.

"Uhhhh…" Lana trailed off, her eyes shifting to the side. She didn't plan on showing the camera footage to anyone, aside from the time she showed Lola as soon as she got the chance, but that was different from showing it to someone like Lacey or any of Lindsey's other friends. It wasn't so much for her sake as it was for Lindsey's. "Weird how so?"

"Well for one thing, she started spending _less _time with me and _more _time with you and that bratty twin of yours-"

The plumber scowled and grabbed the collar of Lacey's vanilla-colored dress that she still wore in high school aside from it being a bigger size. "_Don't talk shit about Lola."_ She warned, pulling her up towards her face.

Lacey had been caught off-guard by the sudden move and let out an "_eep!" _as her feet were swept off of the ground. She was barely touching the ground with the tips of her Mary Janes and her arms were glued to her sides, her hands splayed out. Without intending to do so, she cracked a smile born out of sheepishness and another feeling that she wasn't familiar with but felt like butterflies in her stomach.

Lana gave her a peculiar look and let go of her. "The hell'd you smile at me for…? But okay, yeah she's been cool lately. So what?"

"I just think it's weird that she spends so much time with people she _hates, _you know? Especially after that thing on Monday so long ago… so what'd you do to her?"

"T-to her? What do you mean…?"

Lacey huffed in exasperation and crossed her arms. "I know _something _transpired between the two of you, that's way too convenient to be a coincidence! _So what did you do?!"_

"Why should I tell you? It's none of your beeswax!"

"Yes it is! I don't know if she told you during whatever happened, but I'm her best friend, so… yeah, it really is my beeswax."

Lana was about to object again, but then a lightbulb lit up in her head. _"Oh hell no, she's not the boss of me. This is _my _game, not hers." _She thought to herself. With a new sense of confidence and determination, she stretched in an exaggerated pose that showed off both her top and bottom assets.

It was Lacey's turn to be confused now, especially since she couldn't keep her eyes off of her flaunting display. She unconsciously bit her lip as she remained mesmerized by the curves of the tomboy's plump ass. "W-what on Earth are you d-doing?"

Lana chuckled amusedly upon knowing Lacey was checking her out. Turning her head towards her without adjusting her stretching position, she gave her a smug grin that rivaled any she had ever been given by Lacey over the years. "Actually, I wanna know what _you're _doing. Or rather, what are you looking at that's got you so interested?"

Lacey tried to avert her eyes, but her gaze kept drifting back to the same spot. Her legs became wobbly and her core trembled. "N-nothing, shut up and just tell me what happened!"

"I still wanna know what happened with you." Lana backed up and pressed Lacey up on the right wall of the stall, putting in extra effort to push her ass right against her crotch. She gave her a simper when she felt her shake even more to the point where her body was propping Lacey up and preventing her from falling over.

_"Would you quit playing around already?! _You're wasting time!" Lacey hissed. "B-but don't move." She added in without thinking about it or even wanting to say that. The words just flowed right out of her mouth and she couldn't take them back.

Lana's eyes shone with devilish delight. She felt like a cat playing with a mouse, but she supposed that people sometimes called her "tomcat" for a reason. "Well well… looks like Little Miss Perfect over here is gonna be late for class for the first time ever…" She cooed in fake sympathy.

"No I'm not, lunch isn't over yet!"

"Not _yet _it isn't, but time does fly when you're _having fun. _And what a surprise! Then again, this wouldn't be the first time a prim and proper princess was late to class thanks to me. _Lindsey _sure was, and let's just say, when it comes to her…" Lana reached a hand up and stroked her right cheek before poking her. Although Lacey was a year older than her and a senior, Lana was bigger and taller than her, making it easy for her to reach over like that. "She made me _go down in History!~"_

That line was all it took for Lacey to snap. She gasped in offense. "I've had enough of your games, _TELL ME WHAT YOU DID!" _She demanded, looking just about ready to tear up in anger if she didn't tear Lana to shreds first.

Lana took off her cap, revealing a very small camera sitting neatly on her head. It was nearly buried in her messy hair. She picked it up and put the hat back on, then started going through the camera to find the footage. "Lucky for you, I don't even have to tell you. I can just _show _you." She hit the "PLAY" button and turned it towards Lacey as the video started up.

The same events from that special day played out in all their glory through the feed, loud and clear. Lacey's jaw dropped and stayed there the whole time, and a scarlet blush burned on her face. She was gobsmacked to see Lindsey, her own best friend, in such compromising positions, but her breath hitched in her throat upon seeing her enemy in the buff without a shame like that. She was left utterly speechless with her eyes the size of dinner plates and her heart beating faster and faster. She shook even more and brought a hand to her mouth, covering it and letting out another gasp when it got to the end just before the footage got messy with how the camera was moving. She could hear them talking just fine, however.

The whole time, Lana had the face of the cat that ate the canary and it didn't go away even after the video ended and she put the camera away back where it was before.

"What the heck?! I cannot believe that she would do something like _that _with someone like _you!"_

"Oh, but seeing is believing, my dear _Sin Claire~"_

"It's _St. _Claire!"

"Maybe, but don't act like you're some kind of saint. None of us are. Not me, not you, and especially not her." Lana ran her fingers down Lacey's chest and leaned in so that their buxom docked together. "You know, if I could make Miss Second Place enjoy everything I did in that video…" She pulled down on her dress collar again so that she'd bend down enough for her to whisper in her ear. "_Imagine what I could do to a snooty lil' bitch like you."_

"Y-you insolent- _y-you'd actually go that far?! Like I'm some… some common f-fire hydrant?!" _Lacey despised how much her face flushed when she said the last two words. That wasn't how good girls _like her _were supposed to feel, not about something like that! That wasn't how her parents had raised her, yet here she was.

"Mmm, well you know me, are you really all that surprised?"

Lacey thought about it for a moment. "W-well _no, _you're fucking gross! And you don't even care that she could've told everyone?"

"Ain't it the truth, and I'm proud of that. And nah, I don't care if you tell either to be honest. Like I told her, this doesn't really affect me that much. This is what they _expect _from me. But you? Not so much."

Lacey tried to come up with a witty retort, but she had nothing on her even with the existence of that video, and now she knew that.

Lana giggled with glee like a hyena matriarch that just found a fresh meal. "So Lacey… I gotta say, I think I've found my type."

"What- _AHHN- _do you mean by that, you filthy mutt?!" She accidentally let out a short, breathy moan as she found her eyes now drawn to Lana's chest that remained pressed up against her own, and were now pressed harder.

"Well, dogs do love to hump, Lacey… and right now, I can tell that you're pretty wound up. All that stress isn't good for you, you've gotta loosen up, if you know what I mean." The bell signaling the end of lunchtime rung and Lacey jumped up in fright. Lana kept her there and threaded her fingers through her hair, running along the pink bow that kept it neat to calm her nerves. "See? So how about you meet me at my house at… hmmm, I'd say around 9:30 tonight? You got a curfew?"

"Y-yes I have a curfew, I was just barely able to get it to 10:30 and my parents are strict!"

"Hmm… okay, I may be fine with making you late to class but I wouldn't want ya to be in trouble with your 'rents." Lana replied with a tone of compassion that Lacey really wasn't expecting to hear. "How's 8 tonight sound, then? I'll take you around to some good spots, grab my favorite bone, and breed ya all night long. Or well, until 10:30, but it'll feel like all night long when you're with me."

"L-look, I know you've got your _pride _and all, but- but… b-" Lacey couldn't find the right words. The possibilities of Lana's proposal already filled her head and pumped her full of hormones. Stupid hormones, even while she was nearing the end of puberty those little shits had a death grip on her nerves, her feelings, and her thoughts. "I-I'll think about it, but mark my words, Loud… _this isn't over." _She fumed. That stupid smile of hers, she just wanted to… to kiss- err, she meant _punch _her right then and there! But she restrained herself, and stormed off out of the stall and out of the bathroom. Her face was beet red and her eyes were dark with lust and anger for putting that lust there.

* * *

Lacey never had a hard time paying attention in school and getting things done. She had always been a straight-A student, or well… just an A student, really. She knew she was smart, and was used to using that to flex on everyone else she believed wasn't as smart as her. She even flexed on the nerds, much to their ire.

Right now, however, she didn't have it in her to tune into the lecture the biology teacher was giving. They were currently learning about the reproductive system too, well isn't _that _just fine and dandy, she thought. And just to make matters worse, or better depending on how you looked at it, Lana had the same class at the same time that she did. _And _she chose to sit next to Lacey too as if to torment her. Their textbooks were open and there were illustrations of the anatomy of a typical vagina both on the pages and on the whiteboard, every part labeled and drawn in great detail. Her eyes shifted from the board to the textbook to Lana.

When she turned towards that backwards-capped girl, she gave her a catty look and held her hand up. She put her tongue between her pointer and middle fingers, the only ones held up. Lacey put her head down so that nobody, especially Lana, would see how red her face got from seeing that and thinking of the implications of the gesture. She was right in the middle of the front row of seats, and for the first time that backfired on her part.

During gym class, while they were stretching in their floor spots, Lana decided to utilize her earlier methods of persuasion and bent over to touch her toes, her back facing Lacey. She looked between her legs to see Lacey doing push-ups instead and very clearly looking up at her ass. She stood still holding herself up until her distraction made her arms give way and she hit the floor while still staring. Lana smirked and Lacey glowered at her.

And after getting all sweaty in gym, they found themselves in the girls' locker room showering off. Though Lana couldn't give less of a fuck about the concept of modesty and was completely fine walking around in the nude, Lacey was much too embarrassed to be doing any of the sort. Still, she hated being filthy and everyone frowns upon soap dodging, including her, so she showered at the far end of the locker room away from everyone else.

She was just soaping up as quickly as she could to get it over with when Lana came sauntering her way, completely in the buff and letting everything air out. She didn't even have a towel with her so her hair was sopping wet and her skin glistened in the fluorescent lighting. She didn't seem to even care that it was cold in that locker room.

As much as Lana wanted to reach over and slap Lacey's ass or grope her tits from behind, she learned from Lola that subtlety is the key. Any big cat or wild dog knows that staying stealthy was the most important part to sticking the landing and pulling off a successful hunt. And given her situation, at the moment she felt like both of those at the same time. She was fully aware that Lacey was staring at her. "_Good, things are going perfectly." _She thought.

"Ummmm… errr… uhhhh…" Lacey stammered. Words failed her and once again she couldn't take her eyes off of her. Though she'd already seen her naked countless times thanks to the locker rooms as well as the camera footage from earlier in the day, the seed Lana had planted in her mind fogged it up. It felt like steam was filling her skull and pouring out of her ears, making her feel lightheaded and her face burned as she stumbled and blushed furiously.

With another satisfied smile of the cat that got the cream, she began to walk back the other way to where the rest of their classmates were. "Easy there, wouldn't want ya slipping and sliding without me~" She remarked with a wink. So much for subtlety.

* * *

Night fell and Lacey was in her room, trying to study in the hopes of forgetting about Lana and pushing the offer out of her mind. The study material just so happened to be biology which did nothing but make hot, steamy, dirty and rude, really lewd thoughts plague her mind. Every diagram, every description, every technical term for words that were much dirtier in an informal context brought her back to that girl.

She always thought of herself as being an upper class squeaky-clean girl that was above those with such lowly and impure thoughts and desires. Sure she had a few of those desires herself, but that didn't mean she had to indulge herself. No, she was above the weak will of those around her. Yet the idea of submitting and begging for more as if she was just as lowly as her peers, letting a brute like Lana do as she pleases and doing away with that "purity" was just so, _so _enticing.

Though there was no way in hell she would admit it, she found her to be a surprisingly good looker... for someone that still plays in the mud on rainy days, makes snide and lewd comments, and was probably into way more extreme things than what she saw on that camera. She was also very bold with the chances she took despite the risks they entailed, and it certainly takes a bold individual, maybe even stupidly so, to make passes at her like that. Starting during what was supposed to be an interrogation no less! If nobody on the popular hierarchy could bed her, then just what the hell made Lana think _she_ could?

The reactions she got from flaunting that rocking hot bod around, for one thing. And she knew she wasn't going to be able to concentrate on her work in the state her mind was in. And when something's full and ready to burst, the only way to fix that was to clear everything out, and get it out of the system. "_Just this once, just this once and that's it!" _Lacey thought to herself.

"Mom, dad?" She called out from her door. "I'm gonna go to a friend's house to study, okay?"

"Since when do you need help?" A strict female voice rang from another room.

"School's just piling more work on me and the material's getting harder. Please? I'll be back by curfew!"

"Fine… but come _straight _home, no detours, not a single second late!"

"Don't worry, you know I'm always punctual, mom!" And with that, Lacey rushed out her door and raced towards the Loud house, knowing she was blatantly entering the lion's den.

Lana was waiting patiently at the door. She had been there for the past fifteen minutes waiting for a special guest. Lola had come by earlier to ask what she was doing, and got all she needed to know she Lana had told her that she and Lacey were going to be "studying", and that they'd need the room all to themselves for the next few hours.

"You'd better stay away from my bed then." Lola had warned her, and sashayed away to watch some TV instead.

Just then, Lana heard a knock on the door. She stood up from her leaning position and looked through the peephole. With a wide grin that screamed "_told you so" _she unlocked the door and pulled it open. Outside, Lacey stood with her left arm held tightly to her side and her right hand gripping her left wrist, and looking down at the floor. She meekly lifted her head up to face Lana. It was the very opposite of the image of a pompous and overconfident academic alpha bitch she painted of herself at school and everywhere else she went.

"Heh, I _knew _you'd show up." Lana chuckled and let her guest inside, still grinning ear to ear as she shut the door behind her.

As they made their way upstairs, Lola took a moment to stop watching _Bridesmaids _to tell the two to not be too loud, before getting back to the movie.

Lacey stepped into the room and heard the door click shut. "Gotta say, I expected a _lot _less pink in your room." She murmured.

"Lola and I share the room and those walls have been pink for as long as I can remember. But now that you're here, there's gonna be a lot _more _pink."

"_Oh my god…" _Lacey grumbled and covered her blushing face with her hands.

Lana led Lacey to her bed and sat her down before sitting next to her. "Yeah, that's what you're gonna be saying soon enough." She said as she pulled the straps of her overalls down, not enough to take them off completely but enough for her to pull her black shirt with the words "_Bite me!" _etched over a grinning mouth full of fangs off.

With her eyes locked on her dark blue white and frankly very girly bra and what it contained within its confines, Lacey's anger rose up again. "Have you any shame? Did you start the day deciding to get some… you know?"

"Pussy? Not really, no. But here we are and I haven't had a sliver of shame in ten years, so…" Lana nonchalantly replied as she unhooked her bra and pulled that off too. Her breasts bounced free and hung there as if to taunt and tease a gazing Lacey.

"Well that explains a lot. But how dare you?! Do you have any idea how _impossible _it is to concentrate on schoolwork when someone's constantly distracting you?!"

"Hmm, well you've been on my mind all day, babe~"

"You do not get to call me 'babe', and I don't see how you could still be acting like you're hot shit, not with that _girly streak _of yours." Lacey poked at the bra lying on the bed, and smirked when she noticed Lana's eyebrows arch down and that smile of hers flip upside down.

"O-oh there'll be a _girly streak _alright, if you know what I mean!" Lana fired back and puffed out her chest. She was no way she was gonna let Lacey get the best of her, not at all.

But then, Lacey decided to go even further. Too far, one night say. "Oh really now? God, you're such a dirty, filthy hopeless mutt. _Just like Charles."_

Right then, Lana had enough. For the third time that day she grabbed ahold of the collar of Lacey's dress and yanked her up to her face. "You can talk shit about me, I just barely let you get away with talking shit about Lola, but _never ever _talk shit about my dog." With that, she pulled Lacey into a venomous and intoxicating kiss.

Her lips and tongue tasted salty, sweet and meaty all at the same time. Lacey had wondered before how it would taste and what it would feel like to kiss someone, though she was taken by surprise by those mingling flavors. She felt Lana's fingers that were somehow clawlike despite her short nails drift to her shoulders and slip her vanilla button-down dress off. It was turned inside-out in the process, and while Lacey normally would have thrown a fit about untidiness, she was too into the moment to do so. She even unconsciously moved up to allow Lana to pull it down her legs and completely off.

"I just had salisbury steak for dinner, by the way." Lana said, confirming the source of the other tastes. "And go on, pull my overalls off why don't ya?"

Lacey was about to sarcastically ask if she didn't even take a mint afterwards, but she already knew that would be met with more uncaring sarcasm. Of course she wouldn't, this was Lana fuckin' Loud! And with someone like _Lana fuckin' Loud, _her next course of actions would be both predictable and unpredictable at the same time. She didn't know how that even worked, but it did. She reached over and pulled the straps down further, then hooked her fingers into the rough denim fabric and soft cotton underneath and pulled down until Lana was fully nude aside from her hat. Of course she was keeping her hat on.

"S-so now what? You're gonna do to me what you did to Lindsey?" Lacey asked, pulling away and blushing.

"Well yes, but actually no. Depends on what part of what I did to Lindsey you're talking about. Remember what I said earlier?"

Lacey didn't respond, instead remaining visibly silent and staring at her, the blush getting even deeper.

Lana got up and pulled out a drawer on her nightstand, on top of which a terrarium sat. Inside, a large green snake lay coiled in the leaves and dirt inside, flicking its tongue as it stared at the new girl. Still, it remained chill as it stayed there, and closed its eyes for a nap. Lacey was a little unnerved though.

Lana pulled out a seemingly regular smooth and pitch black strap-on and put it on. There was, however, a white dot near the base of the strap itself over the crotch, which the wearer would be able to reach. It appeared to be a button of sorts, but for what exactly Lacey didn't know. She closed the drawer and got back up on the bed, and pushed Lacey into a lying down position on her back.

"Dogs love to hump, you keep calling me a mutt, and right now, Lacey…" Lana crawled on all fours up until her crotch was hovering right above Lacey's face. "It's breeding time." She lowered herself while holding Lacey's head up with one hand and balancing herself with the other along with her knees and her toes digging into and grabbing ahold of the sheets, and stuck it in.

"_Mmmph?!"_

"Funny thing is, a few days after what I showed you, Lindsey did this to _me, _just with a different strap-on." Lana said. She repositioned herself for a better angle, both for Lacey not to choke and so she could hit her own G-spot better. As per usual, she started off slowly, the dildo barely touching her throat. The small buck tooth that Lacey still had lightly scraped the top. When she went a little bit deeper she heard gagging and retracted.

"Ah, so you've got a gag reflex, huh?"

Lacey nodded underneath her and panted.

"Well we can either try to suppress it, or work our way around it." She pushed back in again and, going slowly again, went deeper and stayed there. Each time she heard gagging she pulled back a little then went back in and stayed, and that repeated until it seemed to be suppressed. "Alright, you ready?"

All Lacey could do there was nod.

"Don't forget to breathe through your nose." Lana advised.

The thrusting became faster and deeper, reminding them both of the facefucking Lana had given Lindsey back in that stall. The sounds of her pussy slapping against the plastic cover that was coated with a cool jelly padding of sorts, her panting wildly as she thrusted back and forth and up and down, and Lacey gurgling as she took the assault on her throat like a champ. She grabbed Lana's ass with both hands, one on each side, to hold herself up better.

"Hey also, this thing has a nifty little feature. You know those dildoes that shoot fake cum?" Without further warning, Lana pulled back and reached the hand she was using to prop herself up, now instead just using her knees and straining to do so, and pressed that white little button.

Out shot a few strands of white, thick fluid that oddly tasted like chalky cherries and had the same smell. It coated the back of her throat, the entirety of her tongue, the roof of her mouth, and even the walls of her cheeks. Lana pulled out entirely when she heard a swallowing sound, and let the remaining drip onto her lips and the bed, and a few drops that were in her mouth before stained her chin. She let out an unceremonious belch and sat upright, leaning against the pillow and headboard.

"I have a few other kinds, but this one's cherry-flavored. So how was that?" Lana asked.

"Uhh… at the same time as that, did you actually…?" Lacey asked and trailed off, still dazed.

"Nah, that was just a warm-up. Ya know, 'cuz _I'm _in control, as if that wasn't obvious from the get-go." Lana replied, making her way towards her and stroking her wet cheek.

"Oh? Is that so?" Lacey asked with a hint of arrogance.

"Should I show you that another way before I pound you?"

"And just what do you mean by that? What other way?"

Lana grabbed ahold of Lacey's legs and pulled her down towards the foot of the bed before flipping her over while pushing her face down and pulling her ass up. She took the strap-on off and put it to the side, then crawled over to her lover for the night. She chuckled darkly and rubbed her hands together as she eyed her ass and ran her tongue over her top teeth. After reaching for her thighs and spreading her legs open, the raw heat hit Lana in the face. She could smell the hormones and pheromones emanating from her hot and slick core. Drooling with anticipation, she dove right in and ran her tongue over it.

Lacey shivered and let out a moan, her nerves already sparking and feeling tingly. The same thing happened when she felt it again. "Keep going…" She urged Lana, and whimpered lightly when the licking got faster. Her legs and arms trembled and her tongue hung out, getting drool on the bed where her face was pressed in on the side. Then, a sudden sharp feeling made her yelp in light pain. It was more so in shock than pain, though.

Lana had taken a quick break from licking to sink her teeth into the tannish-dark skin of Lacey's firm ass. It wasn't a very deep bite, but those elongated canines of hers made it feel deeper than it was. She let out a little playful growl as she did so.

"Sorry, I just couldn't resist giving you a little love bite." Lana said, then bit down again in a different spot, this time closer to her left thigh. "You've just been driving me crazy my whole life, and now somehow even crazier than ever before!"

Lacey yelped again, and the third time around she moaned instead. She came to realize that… she _liked _getting bitten too. Huh, who knew?

"How do you know what to do so well?" Lacey asked, shifting her position to get Lana's tongue back where it was before.

"I have experience." Lana replied and, heeding Lacey's nonverbal request, went back to cunnilingus. She licked and slurped away greedily the stamina that came with being a hard and sturdy worker helping to ensure she wouldn't tire out anytime soon. The one thing she liked more about sex than the pleasure she got from it was the pleasure she was able to give her partner, no matter how much the two she had been with (counting this time) could get on her nerves otherwise.

Lana moved her face away for a second to change her position. Instead of being on her knees, she laid down and wrapped herself around Lacey. Her legs wrapped around Lacey's sides just below her breasts, while her arms wrapped tightly around her bottom and thighs. Her fingers held a death grip in her flesh despite barely having the nails to do so. Despite now finding herself at the bottom, she was holding her down easily and made it very obvious to Lacey that she was still dominant, as she would confirm with her next question.

"Hey Lacey, ever got rimmed before?"

"R-rimmed? What does that mean?"

"I'll take that as a no. Here, lemme show you." And before Lacey even had time to react, Lana gently and teasingly flicked the tip of her tongue over her winking sphincter. Amused at the utterly astonished, almost aghast reaction she got, she kept at it, this time pressing a little deeper inside.

"What the- _are you-?!"_

"Yep, that's what rimming is. Tossing the salad. Eating ass. _Lickin' yer bumhole." _Lana replied with the usual lack of tact in her voice. She gave her a full lick, running the top of her tongue over it through her crack.

"_Nnnf… _of course someone as grody as _you _would do something like that… How- _unf- _how does that even taste? Not good, I'd assume." Lacey shot at her between moans.

"I didn't hear you complaining earlier, and besides, you really can't be as clean and pure as you say you are if you're letting me of all people bang you. And ehh, it's an acquired taste." Lana replied while trying to get her face in there to no avail, making her jut out her jaw and stretch out her tongue to reach. Her jaw was already starting to feel sore from that, so without thinking twice she shifted for a better angle.

Completely distracted, Lacey didn't notice her face suddenly getting pushed deeper into the bed's mattress until she felt extra pressure being applied to her head. That's when she realized that it was the extra weight from Lana suddenly pushing her feet onto her head, holding Lacey down while Lana sat upright.

"Hey what the hell do you think you're doing, putting your gross sweaty feet on me?!" She demanded before crying out another moan when she felt that tongue completely invade the hole she didn't even know could bring her pleasure until then.

"_Geh-bben uh bettuh anguhl." _Lana replied, her words muffled and distorted since her tongue was already occupied with another job.

"Yeah whatever, just get them off will ya?! A… after you get _me _off."

Instead of saying anything else, Lana replied by swirling her tongue around and lashing it along every corner she could reach, her tongue whipping like a Cat O' Nine Tails. And for Lacey it certainly felt that way too, with how raw her ass was already feeling. Lana's taste buds roughly scraped every inch they could. She even occasionally moved her head back and forth as she mercilessly tongue-fucked her.

"Holy… _uuunf… _how… all that with just your tongue…" Lacey whisper-moaned, her face still deeply pressed into the sheets. Her whole body but especially her legs trembled. She didn't know how much more she could take. She got her answer when Lana bit down onto her left asscheek again, and the adrenaline mixed in with the arousal that had been steadily increasing, and down the barrier that kept the waves at bay.

The dam had burst, and while grabbing handfuls of the sheets and shaking more intensely than ever before, found herself lost in an orgasmic high. Clear, shiny girlcum sprayed onto Lana's tits where she had been leaning in for that bite. She felt Lana bite down even harder, which only heightened the intensity of her pleasure. And all the while she was yowling her lungs out like a stray cat in the middle of the night.

Once the intensity started to ebb away and vaginal fluids stopped spraying, Lacey also stopped shaking and allowed herself to lay down lower on the bed. She laid on her belly with her head resting on the side, her eyes half-lidded in satisfaction. She breathed heavily in and out, her chest heaving as she caught her breath.

Lana also huffed and panted while trying to catch her breath. She leaned back against the bedframe and stared across from her at Lacey. Unlike Lacey's tired eyes, hers were filled with a primal energy, glinting with mischief. Soon recovering, she reached for the strap-on she had cast aside earlier and put it back on. As quickly as she could she lathered up the dildo with a bottle of lube that was in the same drawer she got the toy from.

Lacey was starting to pick herself up as well, but that only lasted a moment before Lana pushed her head into the mattress again with an _"oof!"_ and raised her hips back in that same submissive posture she held before.

"Damn, that must've felt really good huh?" Lana asked. "You were shaking more than a vibrator."

"Y-yeah, I- huh?" Lacey met the last statement with bewilderment.

"You were shaking a lot when you let loose like that. Sometimes girls do that, some of them _shake _when they cum. I take it you didn't know that?"

"No, n-no I did not. It didn't even feel like I was shaking."

"Yeah, I didn't know either until Lindsey pointed out that I sometimes did it when things got _really _hot and heavy. Then I looked online and according to several witness accounts, it's a thing that happens. So I guess you're a shaker. And a squirter, like damn you really got my tits there!"

"A squirter? And hold on just a second now-" Lacey stopped what she was saying as she witnessed Lana playing around with the substance on her chest, watching it drip off of her fingers and giving a lick at one point.

"When you got off. That stuff, c'mon, biology class even mentioned that today. Vaginal fluids, girlcum, pussy juice, whatever you wanna call it."

"Huh… so anyway, why are you telling me this instead of f- I mean… uh…"

"It's okay, you can say 'fuck.' Ain't nothing wrong with swearing around here."

"Unlike you, I know a thing or two about _politeness." _Lacey bragged, earning a snort from Lana.

"I'll just grant you your wish. Don't worry, I'll go easy on ya when I start, but after that… _all bets are off~" _Lana purred seductively. She stood up and prodded Lacey's wet bottom lips with the tip of the strap-on. Both the lube and the runny juices made it easy to slip in, but she still took it slowly, true to her word. She stayed there and held it in place for a few moments, letting Lacey get used to the feeling, weight, size and length.

"Just get going already…" Lacey begged, growing impatient.

"Alright alright, since you asked so nicely…" Lana snarked and pulled herself back. Then, with a loud grunt and an audible _*SMACK!* _she slammed all her weight forward, driving the dildo as far inside as it could go. "Allow me to oblige!"

"HOLY SHIT!" Lacey shouted at the top of her lungs, unbeknownst to the both of them making Lola and everyone else downstairs turn their heads up to where it came from, jumping nearly a foot off the ground.

It was a scream out of shock as well as, rising above all, pleasure. It swept over Lacey like a great big tidal wave, and nearly swept her off her feet. Luckily, Lana holding onto her hips caught her before that happened and she was able to regain her balance somewhat.

"Heh, congratulations Lacey, you said one of the seven dirty words." Lana mocked with a giggle and rolled her eyes. Lacey had said earlier that her parents were strict, and though she didn't know exactly how strict they were, she could see why Lacey had cut herself off earlier. Oh if only they could see just how much of a bad girl their little goody two-shoes really was~

Lana leaned in hunched over Lacey with an arm over her shoulder and the other keeping her up, the tomboy seemingly towering over the aristocratic brat despite the latter being a year older and just barely two inches shorter. To be fair, her petite yet elegant look created quite a contrast with Lana's lean bulk. Lacey tightly gripped Lana's hunched over arm up as high as she could reach to keep herself steady as she stood on the balls of her feet and propped herself up with her other arm.

Lana pounded relentlessly as if she were trying to breed her bottom bitch, grunting and growling as she did so. With each thrust she got faster and faster, reveling in every second of the situation. Just the knowledge that she could humble someone so high and mighty and full of themselves that they saw themselves as superior over everyone else and make them submit to her prowess not once but twice brought her close! To be fair things didn't last all too long with Lindsey, but Lola had gotten there first and had been the one to really make it count. The way Lana saw it, this would be different.

"Holy f-fuck- _hah-_ you're- _ahh!- _You're like a fuckin' _jackhammer!" _Lacey cried out with a whine. She pushed herself back a little bit to grind the toy against her walls, making each sensation twice as strong.

All of a sudden, Lana tensed up and after driving in as deep as she could she froze in place, and pushed that little white button twice this time. Those same cherry-flavored ropes of fake cum shot inside and painted her walls white. Lacey let out a loud gasp as her breath hitched in her throat. It was one thing to experience a fill-up orally, but this was a whole new level. Meanwhile she could feel Lana's actual juices drip down both of their legs, and all the while she could hear her groaning.

The intensity was starting to dim down and turn into a dull ache within Lacey while Lana rested to recover. The advantage of being a girl, however, was that her downtime was very short and after only thirty seconds, Lana was already back in position and ready for another round.

"What time is it?" Lacey asked.

Lana glanced over at her digital clock, which read 9:04 PM. "A little after 9. Don't worry, we've got plenty of time left before you even have to get dressed."

"Alright. Then don't keep me waiting!"

Lana pulled back and thrust again, sending shockwaves throughout Lacey's whole body that were now even more powerful. It made a squelching noise due to all that fake cum from the first round, and while Lacey whined in embarrassment, it only made Lana laugh. As the thrusting got faster and her movements got smoother and more slippery, the noise was quieter but still there.

"_Hah, hah… _Yeah, _faster _you damn dirty…" Lacey squeaked, trailing off.

"Damn dirty what?" Lana asked. She picked up her right foot to partially stand on Lacey's lower back for another angle and to go deeper. "Go on, what were you gonna call me?"

_"Aah fuck that's d-deep! _You… faster, you damn dirty mutt! Cuz that's what you are, a goddamn brute!" Lacey yelled out, her voice high in pitch.

"Damn right." Lana said with a smirk, and faster she went. She still found it to be a little weird, but she brushed it off. She was in the moment and wasn't about to ruin it.

One particularly deep thrust made the tip of the strap-on drill right where the G-spot currently was, making Lacey squeal again and a shiver went down her spine. Her moaning became mere lazy whimpers because of how sensitive she had become. Never in a million years would she have ever seen herself in a situation like this, and especially not with Lana of all people. Yet she didn't even need to pinch herself to know that this wasn't some extremely lucid wet dream. Every sound, every sight, every feeling, their sweaty bodies and the heat they gave off, and their lit up faces from the exertion and arousal was every bit real for them.

And confirming that, Lacey began to shake again. She didn't feel the shaking, but Lana had a little trouble holding on. She put her foot back on the bed, and the hand that was over Lacey's shoulder now gripped it tightly, regaining her balance. While Lacey shook during another orgasm, Lana pounded faster than even thought she had the stamina for. Especially since she was starting to feel it wearing down little by little.

Soon after that, Lana found herself coming close as well. Her pace slowed down until it came to a stop, freezing up and plugging in completely. She was a little late in pushing the button, but she held herself still until both deeds were done. She tiredly pulled out and took off the now messy strap-on again.

They were both dripping wet as they came down from their euphoric highs. Lacey barely had any energy left within her and let Lana turn her over in a supine position, her legs up and bent.

"I have to be h-home at 10:30 sharp. We… we better w-wrap it up." Lacey muttered, her voice devoid of energy too.

Lana glanced at the clock again and smiled, now crouching down. "I think we'll have enough time for one last thing."

"And what would that be?"

Lana hungrily eyed Lacey's filled up, overflowing cunny and licked her lips. Though she would be averse to the idea if the cum was real, cherry was her favorite flavor and she was in the mood for dessert. "I'm gonna clean you up myself. It'll be a lot quicker than showering, I'll tell ya that."

Lacey's face became even pinker at what Lana was implying. Then again, she couldn't argue with that logic, and she already knew what it felt like. "Go ahead."

Given the green light, Lana lowered herself down further and spread her legs out for more room. She lowered her head and got to work, eagerly licking away the delicious cream. That strong chalky smell made the rest of her senses dance just as her tongue was. She savored the taste and smell, the feeling of smooth and sweaty skin against her rough hands, the sounds of Lacey whimpering for more, and the sight of her work already paying off.

After yet another shaky orgasm, Lana licked her clean again, and soon not a speck of either substance remained. She withdrew from Lacey's legs and wiped her stained mouth with the back of her hand. As Lacey got up to wipe Lana's saliva away with a tissue, she looked at the clock and gasped.

"I have to get ready, and soon! How did I lose track of time? I never do that!"

"Not used to not being all perfect, huh?" Lana asked as she handed Lacey her clothes back.

"You know, I'm still mad at you…" Lacey grumbled as she got dressed.

"Oh? And why's that?" Lana asked, feigning innocence.

"For… for… for showing me such a good time that I might be late!"

"Oh please, it can't take you _that _long to get home from here."

"It doesn't, but still!"

Lacey finished getting dressed and opened the door. Before leaving, she looked over her shoulder at Lana. "For real though, that… was pretty hot."

"It was. I had a good time too." Lana replied as she watched Lacey walk away. With a smirk, she basked in the afterglow, doubting that this would be the only time she would bring Lacey to the house.


	2. Closet Case

_**(A/N): Sorry I took so long to update this, I've been working diligently but when you have multiple projects to work on while also having stuff in real life, it takes some time. Also, I'm sorry for taking that hiatus on Rising From The Ashes, for personal reasons my collaborator needed a break. The next chapter should be coming around for that soon, as will chapter 3 of this. For now, here's chapter 2!**_

* * *

The two-day weekend afterwards was mostly lazy and uneventful. However, the Monday that school was back in session, things got a little bit more… interesting.

"Well well well, look what the cat dragged in!" Lacey greeted Lana at the entrance of the building.

Lana walked by completely ignoring her while whistling a tune she could've sworn sounded familiar. Kinda like an instrumental version of one of Scatman John's songs, matching the beat's rhythm and all. Though Lacey wasn't sure whether she ignored her on purpose or she simply couldn't hear her over the chatter from everyone else walking in, it struck a nerve with her. She followed her trail through the halls even though it was out of the way from her class, speed walking while weaving left and right to avoid crashing into any of the other students.

"_I said… _look what the cat dragged in!" Lacey repeated, tapping Lana's shoulder and glaring at her.

"Actually, I'd say the pussy dragged _you _in if you know what I mean." Lana cackled and did the V-and-tongue gesture. "_Okay, perhaps that wasn't the best quip in my arsenal." _She thought, though it wasn't like she was going to take it back. She let out a little chuckle and wagged her fingers goodbye with a grin as she sashayed away.

Lacey stood there with pinprick pupils and widened eyes. She nearly dropped her books as she watched Lana walk off so casually like that. She was the one who sashayed, her and the rest of Lindsey's posse! Not Lana, she didn't have that privilege! Her jaw went slack and her heart raced with the knowledge that she was technically right. "_Why, why, WHY did I have to give in?! Just once, that's all it should have been, things were supposed to go back to normal today!"_

And then the late bell rang, making Lacey sigh with bitter contempt and lingering lust that usually doesn't feel so strong early in the morning.

During lunchtime, she was still feeling bitter and horny, but mostly bitter. She growled quietly as her eyes scanned the cafeteria. Soon enough, she caught sight of Lana walking away from the line with a filled-up lunch tray. Lana took a seat at the table right in front of the one Lacey was sitting at. She was minding her own business at first, until Lacey decided to instigate things again.

"Hey you! What's the big idea?! You trash-eating, slimy, no-good piece of ver-"

Lana lifted her head and tilted it in confusion while leaning, before cracking a lopsided smile and sitting back upright. She picked up a carton of milk and shook it with one hand while motioning towards her breasts with the other, then motioning to Lacey's breasts. She kept doing that until Lacey froze up, going from yelling like an angry Karen in a store to being quiet as a mouse. A mouse caught in the claws of a feline hunter.

Suddenly, the thought of Lana reaching out in front of her, slowly pulling her dress down just enough for her tits to bounce out, and planting her lips on her nips took over her mind. Her face started to turn red and heat up. She was also holding a carton of milk in her hand, and she accidentally squeezed it, hard enough to crush the carton and spill milk everywhere. The cold, white milk covered her hand and dripped down her wrist, trickling down to the lunch table. She hyperventilated as she tried to calm herself down.

"Uhh… you good there, Lacey?" One of her friends sitting at her table asked.

All Lacey could do was utter a truthful "no" as she remained deep in her lewd thoughts. The more she delved into them, the lewder they got, and the more turned on she got as well. Her hormones started firing in her body yet again. She couldn't focus on anything else let alone eating lunch, so to take care of things before she could make an even bigger scene, she ran off to the restrooms as fast as her legs could carry her. She knew that her friends would inquire her about everything later, but she'd cross that bridge when she got to it. For now, there were more important matters to tend to.

During then, she realized that if she kept trying to get a rise out of Lana, it would only ricochet back at her if Lana was going to continue being so nonchalant and casually vulgar about how she responded. Whether it was in the form of a witty remark or a visual innuendo, each attempt backfired on her and resulted in Lacey being to one riled up. One night _wasn't _enough for her. She needed more, she would go crazy if she didn't! It had been eating away at her over the weekend, no matter how much she tried to suppress the thoughts and urges. So, she decided to change her game plan to a more direct approach.

In math class, she made sure to specifically choose a seat behind Lana. Though that was a bit difficult since Lana preferred the back row in that class where all the other students that barely had any grasp on the concepts being taught were. Lacey much preferred the front, and having to be in the very back up against the wall made it very difficult to see what was on the board. She ripped a piece of paper from her book as quietly and neatly as she could and wrote something on it, then took out a yellow post-it note and wrote something on that too. After that, she crumbled up the piece of paper into a ball, stuck the post-it note on it, and threw it at Lana.

It hit the back of Lana's head directly. She didn't reach at first, but a few moments later she grumbled something, cracked her knuckles and turned around. As soon as she did, she got whacked on the nose by the same paper ball, and she caught it in her hands. She saw Lacey there behind her and got ready to throw it back, but noticed the post-it note. It read "_Open me!" _And she did. The paper also had a message on it, which read "_Round 2 at your house?"_

Lana's scowl turned into a mischievous grin. She took out another piece of paper and post-it note and did the same thing before tossing it at Lacey. She watched her open it up and read it to herself. "_Hungry for more of last night, huh? Well, my folks are gonna be home tonight so I don't think it'll be a good idea to come to my house. How about yours?"_

Lacey spotted one of her classmates in the back looking at them and trying to read the note. She shot him a glare and growled until he turned back around in a hurry. Then she did the same as before and tossed it to Lana in her own form of note-passing.

"_Mine are home too but they barely notice anything. I'm usually in my room anyway, so maybe you can sneak in somehow. If they come in, hide in the closet. You're familiar with being in the closet anyway so that shouldn't be a problem for you."_

Right as soon as Lana saw it she was working on another note and threw that one as well. "_Oh ha ha, very funny. I should be saying that about you instead because I came out long ago. But I'm in, so same time as yesterday?"_

Unfortunately for them, the teacher took notice of the paper ball throwing and note passing. "_Ahem! _Lana Loud, Lacey St. Claire, is there a problem between the two of you?"

Lacey didn't know what to say, as she wasn't used to being in trouble with a teacher. Lana was quite casual and even leaned back a little bit. "No sir, everything's a-okay between the two of us."

"Then why were you throwing paper balls at each other? Are there _notes _in them? Do you wish to share them with the class?"

"No sir."

"Is it more important than learning how to solve equations with imaginary numbers?"

"Ye- I mean, no sir."

"Then pay attention to the board, both of you."

The teacher went back to the lesson, and Lana and Lacey stop the paper ball throwing and note passing. Before getting back to work, though, they gave each other a wink and a thumbs-up to let each other know that it was settled. Things should go smoothly from there, or so they thought.

* * *

It was dark outside and tonight, Lola and Lindsey were heading to the Royal Woods Cinema. One of the new movies playing was a remake of an old one, something about four people coming across a game that teleports them into the world of said game and them needing to find a way out. They never saw the original, but since they had nothing better to do and they wanted to have an excuse to hang out, they decided on movie night.

Besides, the darkness of the theater would give them some cover for what else they planned on. It wouldn't be much, but it would definitely make the movie more enjoyable for the both of them. Especially if there were going to be any boring parts or if the snacks ran out.

The adrenaline from the nervousness they were feeling due to the risk of getting caught mixed with the excitement of what they had planned. It wasn't the first time they did something with each other in a public setting, though it wasn't like they did so often either. This would be the second time, the first time being that improvised hatefuck in a changing room stall at the mall the month before.

"Two tickets to Welcome To The Jungle please!" Lola said upon getting to the ticket booth.

"Hey, you look kind of familiar… like I've seen you a long time ago but you were like…" The attendant held up their hands as if holding a small rectangular box. "Smaller. Like part of that huge family that got banned from this place."

"Uhh… no, not ringing any bells. I wasn't ever banned from this place, heh heh."

"Okay then. You two have fun."

They took their tickets and went inside, getting a bucket of buttered popcorn and a large soda, both of which they intended to share. Along the way towards the theater where the movie would soon be playing, they had a little chat.

"What was up with that guy back there?" Lindsey asked bemusedly.

"Oh, the guy that gave us the tickets? I dunno how, but I think he might've recognized me from a long time ago. My family has had to travel outside a 60 mile radius to see any new movies for as long as I can remember. Same situation with swimming pools except it's always been my older sisters being the reason here."

"Damn, what are you guys even doing that keeps getting you banned from the movies?"

"Either getting too lovey-dovey with their partners for the time being, mostly. Not always the case though. First time was Lori who gave her boyfriend a handy during the coming attractions so now every family reunion whenever I see those two I can't help but think about that incident but being as innocent as I was back then I just thought she wanted a lot of popcorn, so you can't really blame me for calling up and threatening to make a necklace out of their teeth as soon as we got home."

"Uhh… wow, and she did that while sitting in the same row as her family? Kinda fucked up."

"Nah, she was sitting in the row behind us. And the second time was when Luna and her girlfriend were talking dirty to each other _the whole damn time _and I could hear every single word they were saying. That was at a different theater but it's thanks to them that I found out why Lynn would always laugh whenever she'd see or hear about the number 69. That and the lack of safe search on the family computer."

"Again, kinda fucked up."

"Yeah but that's nothing compared to when I was ten and on April Fool's Day we were hiding from Luan's antics yet again and she found us at the movie theater… and decided she was going to prank everyone else there too by projecting the Octopus Girl thing onto the screen. And that's how we got banned from Royal Woods theater, so maybe that's why he said I looked familiar."

"_Eeugh…"_ Lindsey shuddered.

"I know, right? Yeah, my family's kooky as hell but the thing is that they got _caught. _We won't."

"You sure?"

"I'm positive. So don't prove me wrong, alright?" Lola gave her a pleading smile as they walked in through the rows and took their seats. Coming attractions were still playing, so they had some time to settle down and get comfortable without missing anything.

After setting the popcorn off to the side in a seat they weren't sitting in, they faced each other and nodded with sly grins. Lola laid back and let herself relax while Lindsey reached for the waistband of Lola's shiny and glittery dark pink skirt. She dipped that hand into her panties as well and kept going lower, lower than she intended to. She was hoping to find the clit first, but settled with rubbing her slick folds with two of her fingers instead.

She kept doing that, making them more and more moist and travelling up and down yet not finding the clit. Lindsey decided that she'd do that soon enough. After all, it can't be too hard when you're a girl yourself, right? She dug those two fingers slowly inside to prevent Lola from making any sudden loud noises.

Lola inhaled sharply through her nose and bit her lip as she felt her partner's fingers start sliding back and forth inside her. It wasn't all that rough, in fact it was much smoother than how the fingering portions of their sessions usually started. Still, it was difficult not to moan or whine as it was happening. She panted softly and lazily, enough for Lindsey to hear but too quiet for anyone else to take notice of. They were too busy watching the coming attractions, eating, talking quietly among each other, or using their phones as they waited for the "_silence your cellphones and enjoy the show" _screen to come up.

Lindsey pulled her fingers out and started moving upwards. It was easier now that they were wet, and eventually she found a little nub. She rubbed it a few times in a circular motion and looked at Lola's reaction to make sure it was what she thought it was. Judging by her rocking back and panting even harder, it was safe to say that she found it. What _wasn't _safe, however, was what she did next.

"_FOUND THE CLIT!" _Lindsey yelled at the top of her lungs in that high-pitched 16 year old teen voice of hers. In front of everyone in the theater. The coming attractions on the screen immediately froze up and the theater got even more silent than before. They could've sworn they heard crickets chirping.

Lola sank into her seat, her face burning hot and bright red and wishing she could disappear right then and there. She looked at Lindsey with an incredulous expression, who had a blank face but the kind that made it obvious she was also screaming internally. And probably dying a little bit on the inside. Still, she didn't move her hand away.

"_Yep." _Lola whispered quietly.

Around then, the usher came around, walking down the aisle and eventually finding the two of them. He narrowed his eyes at them, knowing full well that they were the guilty ones. What with them being frozen stiff, looking absolutely mortified, blushing like crazy, and Lindsey's hand still down Lola's skirt. Yeah, they weren't gonna be able to lie their way out of that.

His eyes shifted towards Lola. "You look familiar…"

And with that they were kicked out of the theater and were walking away, their hands in their pockets. They stared down at the ground as they did so, refusing to make eye contact with each other or even speak. Neither of them had plans on going further later on that day at that point, though they knew the anger would pass. Eventually, anyway.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lacey was idly reading a book at her desk until she heard a knock on her bedroom window. She put the book down unfolded, pages face-up and turned towards the noise. She walked over, and there was the girl she had been waiting for the whole time. She opened the window and in climbed Lana.

"Hey there." Lana greeted.

"How on Earth did you get up here, anyway?" Lacey asked.

"Ehh, just brought my ladder all the way here. Heavy lifting and good balance can be pretty helpful."

"Okay, but what are you going to do if it falls down before you leave?"

"Well either you could distract the 'rents while I leave through the front door, or I could _stay the night~"_

Lacey blushed a little at the prospect of what the latter might entail, but her rationale set in. "Then how are you going to go to school tomorrow, what if my parents see you tomorrow, and what about _your _parents?"

"Oh. Yeah, you got a point. So if you can distract yours long enough for me to leave once we're done, then there won't be any problems."

"Remember the closet thing if they hear us though, okay?"

"You got it." And with that, Lana practically tossed Lacey onto the canopy bed that was pretty similar to Lola's design-wise. The difference was that it was predominantly a vanilla color and the wood used to build it was also a lighter color, more similar to birch.

She leapt onto the bed too, pouncing right on top of Lacey and hovering over her. She wasted no time pulling their clothes off so fast she nearly ripped them off. Her hat even flew off in the process as she was pulling Lacey's panties off of her body with her teeth and swinging her head side to side before flinging them across the room. She even growled a little as she did so, grinning when she noticed Lacey frozen there and blushing madly.

"Jesus, I know I was desperate but you've already gone feral and we just started!"

"Hah, you think this is me going feral? This is just the beginning, if anything." Lana replied and moved herself forward so that her face was only inches away from Lacey's buxom. "You saw me on Friday, you should have a better idea what 'feral' looks like by now."

Her hot breath blowing on her chest in little puffs made Lacey shiver, ironically enough. She was sweating with anticipation, recalling her earlier fantasy that Lana had put into her mind back at school. Guess she wasn't just a tease after all. And apparently Lana had the same idea because with barely any warning she plunged her face right in there, eliciting a quiet gasp from Lacey. Her chest heaved when she felt a familiar sharp sensation. She looked down to see Lana eyeballing her with her incisors and canine teeth digging into the skin that covered the cavity of her chest in the middle of her ribs.

Lana moved all around the top half of her body biting anywhere she could and at various levels of strength. She bit hard around the sides and collarbone, not too hard but still hard enough to get a reaction out of Lacey on her tits and neck, and even on her bottom lip softly in that her bottom teeth barely dug into it. She lightly licked where she bit Lacey's lip and licked her own before going in for a wet kiss, all while keeping her pinned down by pushing her weight down onto her body.

While she was doing all this, Lacey kept gasping and moaning with every bite. She put a hand to her mouth and kept her pointer finger there, biting down as well to keep herself from making too much noise. She moved her hand away from her mouth when Lana had shifted her attention there, and moaned breathlessly during the kiss. She could feel the warmth of their crotches pressed together, which only made her feel even more lightheaded and out of breath.

Much to her surprise, just as Lacey thought Lana was going to pull her lips away she poked her tongue through instead and started massaging it against her own. Normally she would have gone full germaphobe and pulled away because '_eww that's someone else's tongue in my mouth and their saliva too who knows where that thing has been except I do know ew gross.' _Yet she found herself allowing it and even returning the favor, though at a much slower rate than Lana. To be fair though, Lacey didn't have any prior experience with frenching. Although she did think about it occasionally.

Lacey poked her tongue anywhere she could. She ran it over her rather big and sharp teeth and teased the gap where a set of permanent front teeth should've been at this point. Damn alligators and their brutal death rolls. She tasted her lips and the insides of her cheeks. All the while, she slowly but surely got used to intertwining her tongue with Lana's. It was still no easy feat and was far from perfect, but with practice comes improvement.

She had also been holding onto Lana's arms to hold herself up, similar to when she had done so back during that Friday night. The difference was the positions they were in and what they were doing as she held on. She kept her grip even as Lana pulled her face away from hers.

With Lana now upright on her knees rather than on all fours, she had managed to pull Lacey up with her. For the hell of it, she stood up fully, and lo and behold Lacey was lifted up as well with no signs of trouble. She lowered herself a little and cracked yet another one of her grins, the kind that proudly showed off all her pearly whites (though they were more of a slightly yellowish tint than white).

She leaned in close to Lacey's ear and whispered, _"Remember the milk thing?" _Not even waiting for an answer since she already knew full well that Lacey not only remembered it but that it probably stuck out in her mind. Lola knew her (former) rival like the back of her hand, and Lana knew hers the same way. She pounced Lacey and brought her down onto the bed again, causing it to creak slightly with some noise.

_"Shhh! _They'll hear us!" Lacey scolded, nearly her entire body sweating and overcome with heat. The blush on her face hadn't faded in the slightest.

Lana only snickered quietly and went on with what she already had planned. Surprising for her nature, she was gentle in planting her lips around Lacey's right nipple. However, she did so in a very teasing manner which was fully expected from her. She lingered there for two seconds at most at a time, then pulled back. She did that a few more times before lightly licking it with just the tip of her tongue, reveling in the sounds of Lacey quietly squeaking while very obviously trying and failing to hold it back.

She went to the other nipple and teased it the same way. It took a lot of willpower to keep teasing for as long as she did. She didn't want to be too hasty and wanted to draw out the time she had with her rival, but her libido was a powerful thing and she didn't want to lose herself too quickly. So to hurry things up, she got more serious, using the whole top of her tongue rather than the tip to lick. And while her lips closed around the nipple, it was her bottom tongue that did the job while she sucked.

She switched from left to right whenever she saw fit, showing strategy and holding back in preparation rather than slobbering wildly. To keep her impatience at bay, Lana also gently and slowly rubbed her crotch against Lacey's. She could tell it was already too much for the pompous girl, soon enough it would be time to go further into the session. She wasn't sure when, but it was only a matter of ti-

_"Aaaah!" _Lacey cried out at the top of her lungs. It bypassed her method of holding back any noise, and soon she heard footsteps.

"Shit, I think they heard us." Lana said and stopped.

"Go in the closet!" Lacey hissed and got up, shoving Lana off her and pulling her off the bed by the arm as she jumped off.

She raced towards the large walk-in closet and flung its doors open, then shoved Lana inside it and shut them as quickly as she could. Lucky for the both of them, it was just fast enough. Lacey even had time to grab a nightshirt from it just before she had closed the closet doors and throw it on right as her parents opened the door to her room.

"What happened, are you okay?" Lacey's father asked worriedly. He was a burly man that wore a suit despite being in the house, shaved and only had the telltale signs of stubble that he couldn't get rid of.

"And where are your books?" Lacey's mother inquired. She was a slender woman that wore a blouse and neat pants that looked similar to a suit. She had an intimidating glare and drawn-back lips that curled into a small frown.

"I… I accidentally stubbed my toe…" Lacey lied, her eyes shifting to the door of the walk-in closet. "On the corner of the closet door. It was jutting out a little bit and I didn't notice."

"Oh. So you're okay?" Her father asked.

"Yep, fine as can be! It doesn't even hurt anymore." Lacey gave the two of them a buck-toothed grin and held it even as they started walking away. It fell once they closed the door and she turned around to open the closet doors. Though what she didn't see was her mother rolling her eyes and scoffing quietly as she walked away.

"Okay, you can come out n-" Lacey was caught off-guard by Lana suddenly yanking her into the closet and closing the doors again.

Lana flipped the light switch, illuminating the closet. She held Lacey closely against her own body, docking breasts and groping her ass as she did so. "I think we can stay here for longer. That way, _you _don't have to come out before you know for sure." Lana said with a smirk and a glint in her eyes

"Know what for sure?"

"If you really like this thing we have going on."

"W-well, what thing? You're lucky I'm letting you have a second time with me, you know. Once we're done, we're done. Got that?"

"Hmm. Well, then that's what the closet's for. Just keep it boring while closet scoring 'til you're ready."

"The hell do you mean ready? It's just hormones and we're taking care of them, that's all."

Lana rolled her eyes and shrugged. "Alright, if you say so. We'll see, I guess. Also, watch this." She picked Lacey up with a hefty grunt and held her in the air for a moment. She smiled and put her back on the ground.

"What did you do that for?" Lacey asked, still surprised by how sudden is was.

"Just wanted to make sure I'd be able to lift you up. Say, you know why everyone likes the number 69?"

"Because they're immature and think everything is sex, sex, and more sex?"

"Yeah, but also because it's fun! Just get down, and I'll show you why."

"Uhh…" Lacey trailed off, but crouched down onto her hands and knees anyway. She gasped as she felt herself lifted in the air again, this time upside down.

Her mind swirled and she was dizzy for a moment before she regained her bearings. When it did, right in front of her face was Lana's crotch. What made her dizzy again was the combination of the visual moistness, blistering heat that rivaled fire itself, and strong pheromonal odor that smelled both bad _and _good at the same time. She wasn't sure to think, she barely could with everything happening at once.

Lacey's legs were hooked on Lana's shoulders, her ankles crossed together right near the back of her neck and thighs spread open. Her crotch was also right in Lana's face thanks to the tomboy holding her up by the hips, wrapping her arms around her. Thanks to the strength that came with heavy lifting, exercising, gator wrestling, and sparring with Lola and Lynn over the years, it was easy for her to hold Lacey up. She just needed to make sure to have a good grip, and that was also something she had.

It was a little difficult with the way she wriggled about when she started tasting the academic aristocrat, however. It was also difficult to keep her balance when she felt some tongue action going on for her as well. She stumbled a little, making Lacey stop what she was doing out of nervousness. So, she backed up against the left wall of the walk-in closet and pressed up against it for balance. That did the trick and they were back to enjoying their meals without too much worry.

Lacey in particular was quickly learning that despite everything else about the act that made it rather daunting, the taste was worth it. She lost herself in an almost trance-like state, humming as she left no area untouched by her tongue. It was difficult to reach the clit in her position since she was being held low, but she managed.

Each time she was able to reach there she heard Lana's normally deep moans raise in pitch, letting her know she was doing something right. It took some effort to keep her buck tooth away, as she didn't think she'd appreciate feeling enamel digging into such a sensitive area. Or maybe she did, for all she knew it was plausible. Who knew the true extent of her adversary/lover's kinks? She didn't need to know, she had it in her head that after tonight, things would go back to normal. They had to, right?

_"Oh lord, did I just fall into a rabbit hole?" _Lacey thought frantically. She was feeling even dizzier than before and her vision swam as a familiar strong feeling started building up within her.

She took a deep breath and plunged her face into Lana's cunt, licking the fastest she ever licked anything. An explosion of ecstasy set off inside her body and flooded her mind. Lacey grabbed ahold of Lana's thighs as if to prevent herself from fainting right then and there.

Lana shut her eyes and licked faster as well, practically drinking the orgasm. Her own soon followed and she thrust forward while pressing her legs together. Her eyes shot open and she nearly bit down out of habit but was able to stop herself. At first she heard a gurgling sound but it quieted down as quickly as it had begun.

Once they were both done, Lana gently laid Lacey front-first onto the closet's carpet. They panted hoarsely while recovering, sinking in their spots. Lana hunched over and held a hand to the wall while Lacey remained splayed out before she tiredly picked herself up off the ground and turned around. Her eyes were halfway closed, yet a flicker of determination and desire sparked within her. Lana could see it, and she responded to it with an amused smirk.

"If you thought that was impressive, then come over here so I can show you another trick."

Lacey stayed on the ground for a little bit more before finding it in her to get up. "Just one more, I don't think I can… _huff… _take anymore." She tiredly walked over to where Lana was and allowed herself to be held up. "What are you going to do?"

"Just watch and learn. Trust me when I say that you're never gonna forget me after this." Lana boasted.

She picked Lacey up again, this time lifting her up by the left thigh with one arm and wrapping the other around her waist. She propped Lacey's leg up with her own right leg and kept both raised. Both of them were standing on one leg and Lana leaned against the wall while Lacey leaned forward against Lana while holding onto her in a hugging embrace. It took Lacey a moment to realize she was hugging her and let go, only to topple backwards and grab on again so she wouldn't fall.

_"Just get started already." _Lacey grumbled under her breath.

Heeding her request, Lana pulled her closer and held on tightly as pussy-on-pussy contact was made. They both sucked in a sharp breath through their clenched teeth. As the one unfamiliar with tribbing, Lacey opted to follow Lana's movements, unsure how to do them herself. She was new to this whole 'sex' thing and she barely ever watched any porn in her life, afraid of how her parents would react if they knew. She barely got much of a break from her studies either, and she usually opted to spend that time with more wholesome matters.

The pace picked up rather quickly, similar to the ride she experienced on Friday yet different too. This felt more natural, real flesh providing the pleasure rather than a piece of plastic. Instead of thrusting inside her walls they were rubbed up against, allowing her to feel every detail. It was such an alien experience to her, and she loved every moment of it.

She didn't want to admit it either, she didn't want to show weakness to someone she considered to be an enemy. Yet without being able to stop herself, she babbled a string of more profanities than she ever said in her head let alone out loud. _"Ohmygodohfuckohshitfuckingfuckmelikeabitch…" _She sputtered, burying her face into the crook of Lana's neck to muffle it. She certainly didn't need her parents to come back up to her room, and she didn't want to hear it herself either.

Lana kept her eyes screwed shut and bit her lip on the left side. Her left canine tooth jutted out over it while her left incisor dug in. The minimal amount of pain she felt from that wasn't nearly enough to distract her from the pleasure, but it did keep her quiet for a little bit. That is, before she let go of her lip, gruffly grunting, growling, and snarling every time they hit home. It sounded so rough that Lacey wondered if she had to gargle gravel to get it to sound so deep and animalistic. In fact, it was nearly as rough as Lana herself was in the moment but not quite. Her nails dug into Lacey's skin while Lacey held on with a death grip.

"_A-ah, ah, ahhn, I-I'm almost there!" _Lacey mewled.

"_M-me too!" _Lana grunted in response.

They sloppily tribbed as wet slapping noises filled the confines within the closet, and the heat of the friction getting hotter and hotter. Their strength was waning the closer they got, which they had only just begun to notice. Their sweaty bodies slipping and sliding slightly against the wall and each other alongside their toes curling constantly made it more difficult to keep their balance.

Suddenly, they arched forward, pressing their clits and by extent their entire crotches together in nearly perfect symmetry. Ripples of energy took over their entire bodies and they both shook. A few moments later, their strength gave out and Lana set Lacey back on her feet. They sat down on the carpeted floor, panting with their faces flushed.

"T-that was awesome… guess it's possible to hold someone while scissoring after all!" Lana said.

"I… I guess it was b-better than I ex-expected..." Lacey said, trying to hide the bliss in her voice and failing as she let out a dreamy sigh. Without meaning to but too tired to stop herself, she snuggled up next to Lana and rested her head on her lap.

Lana looked down at her with a smile. She knew she was definitely going to tease Lacey even more later on, and she knew she would have to get going soon. For now, though, she decided to enjoy the time they had together and she closed her eyes to lightly rest as well while basking in the afterglow.


	3. The Fairer Sex

**_(A/N): Hey guys! It's been forever since I last updated this, I know. I even had this as a work in progress since New Year's Eve, but got caught up with other stuff in the process. Here it finally is though!_**

* * *

It was well-known that Lindsey was rather popular at Royal Woods High School. She had an exclusive gaggle of friends that stuck with her and treated her as their leader. Once Lindsey had stopped spending so much time with them, the group fell into shambles. And now that Lacey had also been spending less time with them, they found themselves huddled together for a meeting at one of their houses in their bedroom.

"Thanks for letting us host this urgent meeting at your house, Melinda." A girl wearing a salmon button-up shirt, a red poofy skirt and three red bows in her brunette hair thanked.

"No prob. Since nobody else wanted to do that, I figured I'd just step up to finally get this thing going." Replied Melinda, the only senior in the overall group other than Lacey. She wore a maroon one-piece dress and had golden hoop earrings. "_That and maybe you guys will stop calling me a THOT so much…" _She thought to herself while unconsciously bunching her lips into a frown.

"So, what exactly are we doing here?" Asked one of the other girls, wearing a plum-colored dress with an orchid vest, chestnut hair tied in a bun and red lips scrunched in confusion.

"Honey, are you for real? We explained several times what we're doin' here." An African American girl with a lilac dress sassed, crossing her arms and rolling her eyes. "For fucks sake, Gretchen, we are here because Lindsey and Lacey have basically abandoned us!"

"Ohhh… well anyway Danielle, why would they do that?" Gretchen questioned.

"That's what we're trying to find out." Chelsea, the one with the bows, answered.

"It's kinda weird that I keep seeing the twins near them. It's like they found new friends or something…" Melinda said.

"I'm pretty sure Lacey's just picking on Lana as per usual. She's been trying to get a rise out of her for as long as I've known her."

"Okay, Gretchen, girl, I'm sorry, but who passes notes all day back and forth with someone they're picking on, and giggles while doing it?"

"Yeah, I never saw Lacey do that with anyone else before. Come to think of it, I don't think I've ever seen her pass notes to anyone before."

"And what about Lindsey?! First she keeps being busy and not able to share any secrets, now she won't even sit with us or call us."

"I remember one time last month when she, Lacey and I were chatting in the bathroom, Lana walked in and Lindsey kinda… _froze." _Melinda interjected. "And then she shoo'ed us away. We knew not to get in Lindsey's way so we left. But after that, Lindsey had been going quiet. Not sure what happened between the two of them but it probably wasn't pretty."

"Maybe they're screwing the twins." Gretchen remarked, making the rest of the group gasp.

"Yeah, uh girl, no way-" Danielle stopped talking and her eyes widened, her jaw dropping. "You know what? I think you might be onto something." She rubbed her chin in thought.

"That's ridiculous. I don't know about Lacey, but Lindsey once had a boyfriend!" Chelsea interjected.

"Yeah, for like two weeks! And I mean, everyone's bi these days."

"The fuck you mean everyone's bi? I'm not bi, are you bi? This is ridiculous!"

"Are you aware of the kind of fanfic we're in?"

Everyone stopped arguing to stare at Danielle confusedly. _"What?"_

"Nothing. What I meant to say is that the signs are there. We just need proof!"

"How are we going to get proof?" Gretchen asked.

_"Why _are we going to get proof? What, you wanna spy on them or something? That's kinda weird."

"This wouldn't be the first time we spied on people. And we don't want to be left in the dark, dammit!" Melinda slapped her hands against the fuzzy plush cushion she was sitting on.

"So… who's gonna go after them?"

Nobody said anything, hoping they wouldn't get picked. They knew someone had to do it, though, so they all desperately hoped someone else would volunteer.

* * *

The day after Lindsey's little blunder at the movie theater, that hadn't been forgotten by neither her nor Lola. Though Lola wasn't pissed off about it anymore and they had made up quickly, the embarrassment still lingered. As did the horniness that drove the two of them to attempt such a daring fling.

That's why they found themselves in the Louds' driveway in front of Vanzilla. Lindsey was leaning over on the front of the van, legs spread and ass up while her hands reached up to hold onto the hood. She was completely nude while Lola was clad in a rather short bubblegum pink dress that barely even reached her hips. A hand tipped with pink nails pressed onto her back, holding her down.

"I-I know you're still mad about yesterday, but do we _have _to do it out here?" Lindsey complained, though she couldn't mask the giddiness in her voice or the excited smile on her face.

"You embarrassed me pretty badly yesterday, you know." Lola replied. "Besides, you said you were gonna make it up to me, didn't you?" She gave the other girl a smirk as she pushed her down harder.

"I did, but it's broad daylight! What if someone sees us?"

"Don't worry. Unlike last time, nobody's going to know what we're doing. That is, until I want someone to."

"Wait, who-"

"Oh, you'll see soon enough. We agreed on what we were going to do at the end, but who the special guest is... will be a surprise." In truth, Lola hadn't decided who it would be yet. She had a few ideas, but they had some time before she would have to pick.

"Okay…" Lindsey gulped, nervously looking around. "Ready when you are."

Lola let out a noblewoman's laugh and picked Lindsey up, holding her by the sides. While reaching over and groping her tits, she gently nibbled her ear. Unlike her twin, she now had her front teeth, making nibbling easier. She may be a lady of class and thus above the savagery her sister showed, but she was still a biter.

_"Oh I've been ready, cherry blossom~" _Lola whispered softly. That was one of the pet names she liked using, both in an innocent context and for when things were about to go down.

Lindsey blushed, getting more and more turned on by the second. "Oh really, have you?" She challenged.

In response to that, Lola slowly licked up from the bottom of her neck all the way to her cheek, leaving a glistening trail of saliva in the process. She did that twice more before deciding to nibble the redhead's neck a little bit.

Lindsey squeaked when she felt her lover's soft lips touch a spot on her neck, only to then start sucking hard in that spot. "A-are you sure hickeys are a good idea?"

Instead of replying, Lola kept sucking on the skin of her neck, leaving love bites wherever she could alongside the occasional hickey. She kneaded her voluptuous breasts. Her fingertips brushed against something cold and hard. Pulling her away from the van, she inspected the area. There were two nipple piercings, one for each.

"My oh my, when did you get these, you naughty girl?"

"I got them during the weekend. I was gonna keep them a surprise for yesterday, but you know how that went down."

"Oh I do. And at least you made one good choice."

Lola then turned Lindsey around, lifting her up a little bit and helping her climb up onto the hood. She climbed up to join her and sat down on her lap, the soft fabric of her panties against the redhead's naked crotch. She continued groping her and took a particular interest in the metallic silver piercings. Finding herself lost in playing around with them, she unconsciously went in for a kiss and closed her eyes.

Lindsey closed her eyes as well, letting out a small _"mmf" _as she returned the smooch. Going with the flow, she wrapped her arms around Lola's torso and pulled her closer. A little tongue slipped in, massaging it against Lola's but allowing it to overpower her own without a fight. By then, the anxiety that came with the possibility of getting caught dissolved, as did any feelings other than a combination of lust and love.

They swapped spit for about a minute more before opening their eyes halfway and moving their lips away. Their tongues hung out while panting, connected by a single strand of drool that soon broke. Their half-lidded eyes locked, full of lustful intent. Lindsey waited for what would come next while Lola waited to decide what to do next.

She slid down off the hood, pulling Lindsey down with her and turning her back around. She pinned her down again the way she was before. While wondering what to do next, her mind wandered back to their first encounter. Particularly, her first time attempting assplay. Though she was more of a boobs girl by a long shot, Lola could understand why booty was sought after so much as well. Her eyes drifted downwards and without warning, let her hand fly. The cheeks jiggled from the force, and the smack rang through the air.

"_EEP!" _Lindsey yelped, being taken by surprise. While it wasn't her first time getting spanked, it had also been a long time. She supposed that a month in between had softened her up some.

"You know, there's something I've been curious about trying…" Lola started. "Though since the van is pretty big, you're going to have to kneel on the ground."

"But the grass is dirty!"

"And the van isn't? And what about the theater, that place is pretty dirty too. And the fitting room at the mall." Lola scoffed.

"I thought you hated dirty things, though."

"I do, but I've gotten more used to it since I live with Lana. And I've been thinking of trying something dirty too."

Lola led her away from the van and towards the lawn. The grass had recently been trimmed short and smelled fresh. Lindsey did as she was told and got onto her hands and knees, resting her chin on her wrists. She saw Lola kneeling down as well, but she stayed in an upwards position on her knees. Her asscheeks were being spread apart, confusing her even more. Usually, she was the one spreading Lola's instead.

"Uhh, whatcha doing back there?"

_"Am I really gonna do this? Me, of all people?" _Lola thought without replying. _"And here I thought Lana was the gross one."_

"Hey, I'm getting old over here." Lindsey snarked. "What're you doing?"

"This." Lola simply replied and dove in, letting her tongue hit its target. Once the barrier that was her hesitation was broken, there was no holding her back. _"God, this is undignified…" _She thought as the tip of her tongue curiously prodded the sensitive hole.

Lindsey, meanwhile, couldn't contain herself. The alien sensation was nearly too much to bear. Sure, she had taken fingers and a strap-on up the back chute before, and once had a boyfriend. This was entirely different from that odd feeling, and felt even odder. She whimpered, already feeling overpowered.

"A-are you…?" Lindsey trailed off. She squeaked upon feeling the blonde's tongue delve deeper inside.

The only reply Lola could give at the moment was a low moan. _"This may be undignified… but I… I love it." _That was the only coherent thought that rolled within her head as she started letting her instincts take control. Yet, she wasn't as embarrassed as Lindsey was.

That entailed going at it at a faster and rougher pace. She could barely pay attention to either of their moans and groans. Hell, she could barely pay attention to anything at all. Her heart pounded in her chest, her breathing got hot and heavy, and she even unconsciously pulled her panties off with her free hand. They just laid there in the grass next to the two of them, damp with sweat and arousal.

She didn't even care when Mr. Grouse, who was still alive and kicking, opened the window curtains to yell at them for getting frisky out in the open. To be fair, he had every right to complain. At this point he was more used to the Louds' antics so he didn't linger for long. There were more important things going on, like the football game. And the team he was rooting for still not scoring a single goal.

Lindsey was covering her face, which was rapidly heating up and turning bright red. That still didn't stop the huffs and grunts and _ooh's _and _aah's _from escaping her throat. She was in a weird position of feeling on top, yet still submissive. Usually rimming was a submissive act, to her knowledge. Yet here Lola was, flexing the power she had over her by willingly performing such an act and not acting the slightest bit embarrassed.

"Aah f-fuck, right there!" Lindsey rasped.

Little did she know, however, on the inside Lola was more embarrassed than ever. She dared not show it, but just how submissive it was wasn't lost on her. That was one reason she hadn't tried it until now, aside from the obvious. She was glad that it was just Mr. Grouse and he didn't really care anyway. She also knew what was planned for later, and had been steeling herself for it since last night when she first got the idea.

...who knew humiliation on either side could be so hot?

At that realization, Lola brought the fingers of her free hand to her dripping crotch. They ghosted over it before plunging in. With how insanely turned on she was by then, it was really just the final push she needed. It didn't take long for her to reach that orgasmic high. As she rode it out, she moved her face away. Of course, not without planting a little kiss goodbye beforehand.

Afterwards, a few seconds of silence followed. It was broken by a single question.

"Did you cum just from eating my ass?" Lindsey teased. She stood up, slightly wobbly but able to help Lola up too.

Lola blushed, her mind still in a rush as she recalled everything that just happened. "Did I really just do that…?" She wondered out loud.

"Yep. Yep you did." Lindsey wore a playful smirk and chuckled. "Looks like _I'm _the top now!"

"Oh I don't think so!" Lola rebutted. She pulled Lindsey towards the van, making her lean back against it as she leaned against her. "As far as I'm concerned, I'm still the one on top."

"Hmm, somehow I doubt that."

"You won't, when I make you cum just from my voice~"

"Oh please, that's impossible." Lindsey scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Or is it?" Lola purred in a seductive, honey-sweet tone. "You know that I'll always finish on top, one way or another."

Lindsey froze in place, allowing Lola to pull her in closer. She loved it whenever she would do that, getting her in an intimate position. From there, Lola would have room to utter the dirtiest, lewdest things that popped up in her mind. Yet, those things were paired with such a luscious, soft and silky tone. It was like taking a bite of dark chocolate that melts in your mouth. And while chocolate is said to be an aphrodisiac, Lola's voice was the most powerful one of them all.

"And when I do, you're gonna be screaming my name at the top of your lungs. I know exactly how to make you tic, _sakura~" _She threw in her other nickname for good measure.

"How, exactly? Don't spare any details."

"You're adorable when you're like this. Oh, I could eat you up! Oh wait, _I already did!" _Lola squeezed one of Lindsey's buttcheeks in emphasis, getting a squeal out of her. "Gee, I guess twins really do share at least a few kinks. And that just means having many more ways to make you cum."

Lola then leaned over and rested her chin on Lindsey's right shoulder. "And I'm gonna enjoy every second of making that happen~"

That did it. Lindsey couldn't help herself, the tension was much too overwhelming. Her face was scorching hot, her arousal boiling like steam in a kettle that could barely contain the pressure. She started moving her hand towards her nether regions, only for Lola to slap it away.

"No no, allow me." Lola said and moved to her other side, bending down for a better angle. Holding onto Lindsey's shoulder with her left hand, she slid her right hand between the redhead's legs and dug her middle finger inside.

Lindsey sucked a breath in and froze, standing straight up. She relaxed while Lola was just wiggling a finger inside her, but tensed up again when another was inserted. Feeling them curl made her emit a low moan.

_"Oooh, _f-faster!"

Lola followed through with the request and started pushing her fingers in and out. She made sure to be careful with her nails, which she had been keeping slightly trimmed. Although that meant she had to lose the cat-claws, keeping them at a medium length was worth being able to pleasure her partner.

The asslicking from earlier flashed back in Lola's head, giving her another idea. Her lips spread into a toothy smile as the thought it over, aware of how wet both she and her fingers were getting. She didn't have any special lube with her at the moment, but spit had been enough for strap-ons before. Granted, it was a _lot _of spit that was needed, but surely pussy juice would be enough as well for what she wanted to do.

"Hey Lindsey, I'm gonna try something."

Lindsey's eyes fluttered open tiredly. "What're you gonna try?"

"You know that time you took a glittery dildo up your ass all that time ago, when Lana was involved as well?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, this might not be as intense, but…" Lola trailed off before quickly pulling her fingers out of Lindsey's cootch and her pointer finger up the other hole, making the latter gasp sharply.

It was enough, more than enough actually, to slide inside smoother than butter. She let it stay in place for a moment, letting Lindsey calm down and get used to it being there. Lindsey let her muscles loosen up, her arms slacking at her sides while her back was hunched over. That didn't last long at all, and without anticipation, tensed tightly.

Like before, Lola moved her finger around first to test Lindsey's reactions. She swirled in a circle while curling them, making sure to excite the sensitive and abundant nerves. It felt warm and tight, even more so than her pussy was earlier. Lindsey whimpered from how sensitive she felt as she felt the finger slide in further all the way. Buttstuff always felt weird for her, kind of what many people would describe as shitting in reverse. Though that wasn't something she wanted to think about at the moment. Instead, she focused on getting closer to an orgasm as she bounced up and down on Lola's finger.

"Yeah, you like that, huh?" Lola asked as she pushed her finger in and out while pressing down onto Lindsey's back to make her bend.

The closest thing to a reply that Lindsey could muster was some more whimpering and grunting, hands pressed to her bent knees. She found it odd how different this kind of arousal felt from the kind she had come to be familiar with thanks to her former rival. Yet, it still brought the same satisfaction, if not better.

A few more bounces later, she sunk down as much as she could and reached behind her to hold onto Lola's arm. She kept it in place as she stood on her heels and curled her toes, biting her lip and trying to muffle the sounds coming out of her throat. Her red hair hung in strands over her sweating, burning face. Mascara dripped from the bottom of her eyes in faded streaks, one in the corner nearly reaching her mouth. It looked like the same tearlike marking on a cheetah's face.

Lola pulled her pointer finger out of Lindsey and wiped it on her shoulder, though Lindsey was too busy stumbling around dizzily to care. She held her ass with her right hand and caught her breath.

"Damn, and with just one finger too…" She muttered tiredly, her voice having lost its strength.

"See, I told you I could make you cum easily."

"You said with just your voice. That was cheating."

"Yeah, but I don't see anywhere in the rules that say I can't multitask." Lola pointed out smugly.

Lindsey was about to object, but perished the thought. "I guess. So… now what?"

"Oh, I'll show you what now."

Lola opened the door to Vanzilla and pulled Lindsey inside, throwing her onto the very back row of seats. She shut the door and joined Lindsey, sitting up. She motioned towards herself and got Lindsey to sit down on her lap. On the seat next to them were two phones, one hot pink with glitter decorating the back and the other a mix of red and cherry pink flames against an orange background.

"Just sit back and enjoy yourself before we get down to business. Remember, there's still something you're gonna do, and it'll be soon." Lola said. With that, she raised her left leg to have Lindsey straddle it and grasped her sides, lifting her up a little. She started pushing and pulling her towards and away from her in a lap dance, while leaning back and lifting herself up as well.

They grinded against each other, Lindsey's clit rubbing against Lola's thigh. Meanwhile, Lola's clit rubbed against the perineum which was a bridge of tissue between the vaginal opening and rectum. They breathed heavily as they did so, both of them wearing their O-faces. Lindsey held onto the cushioned seat of the van for balance while moving back and forth in rhythm with Lola helping her move.

"So, when do you want me to do the thing?"

"Hmm… right now is good."

"I… oh." A tinge of nervousness struck Lindsey, making her momentarily slow down. That nervousness then quickly turned into excitement and made her go faster. She thanked Lola as she handed her the phone with the flame decal dancing on its case, using one hand to unlock it and pull up her list of contacts.

"Well, go on. It's now or never." Lola encouraged her.

"But who do I call?"

"Call Lacey." Lola replied immediately, her eyes glimmering with mischief. She had intentionally decided who to choose, thanks to the story of the little fling Lana had told her about the other day. She wondered what the other snooty girl was currently up to.

"I haven't gotten a chance to talk to her a whole lot lately, but alright." Lindsey dialed her good friend up and put the phone on speaker, listening to it ring.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lacey was enjoying some of her own funtime at home with her rival-with-benefits, Lana. They were on all fours on the softly padded bed, Lacey on her hands and knees and Lana in a similar position but standing on the balls of her feet. They had a purple double-ended dildo between them that had bumps, ridging and ribbing along it for pleasure. Lacey kept her head bowed down while Lana held hers up high, visually representing the nature of their power dynamic. Then, a phone sitting on the edge of the bed started ringing, stopping them in their tracks.

"Really? Of all the times for me to get a call, it has to be _now?!" _Lacey huffed, reaching for it.

"Who's calling?"

"It's… it's Lindsey. What does she want?"

"I dunno, but if I were you I'd pick up. Back when she and I had a little thing going on, whenever she started calling, she never stopped. No matter what time it was, there was no ignoring those calls."

"But if we stop now it'll take longer for us to finish!"

"Well then that means I get to stay here with you longer, doesn't it?" Lana gave her a cheshire smile and winked at her.

"But what if-" Lacey stopped herself, saying it in her head instead. "_But what if that just makes things even more conflicted between us? It's bad enough that I'm giving into these carnal urges… these stupid hormones won't leave me alone! I was fine up until…"_

After two drawn-out rings, Lacey sighed and finally answered the call. She put it on speaker and leaned forward. "_Hah-heh-h_ello?" She answered in haste. Lana decided it would be funny to go back to playing with the double-ended dildo, judging by the way she started snickering.

"_H-heyyy, Lacey!" _Lindsey greeted in an equally-strained voice.

"Wait, what the hell are y- _unf- _you doing calling me at th-this time?!" Lacey complained.

_What… what have you- nnf- what have you been up to?"_

"...are you serious? I'm a little busy at- _HAH!- _at the moment. You could've- _unf- _called me any other time, but you chose now!"

"_What's going on there?"_

"N-nothing! What're you even doing?"

The other line briefly went silent, though Lacey and Lana could soon hear unintelligible whispering. "_I'm just hanging out, uhh…" _There was more whispering. "_Just wanted to- aah- see how you're holding up."_

"So you ditch me without telling me anything, and then call me while being weird. What's going-"

Lacey couldn't finish her sentence before her end of the dildo plunged in at an angle that hit her g-spot perfectly. Both she and Lana let out a loud moan, followed by several other moans. On the other end, they could hear two distinct moans as well. They all went silent this time, swamped by a thick cloud of awkwardness.

Lindsey and Lola dared not say anything. Lacey and Lana could only utter a single word that cemented such an awkward moment as such for eternity.

"Bruh."


	4. When Life Gives You Lemons

_**(A/N): You know, I still find it funny how I tried to say that the one thing I first tried writing in chapter 2 of LATT was "not my thing" yet here we are. So much for that. But enough of that, sorry for taking so long yadda yadda yadda. Now the change in direction may come off as sudden, I tried to make sure it would fit in as much as possible. It's because between chapter 3 and finally getting the muse to write chapter 4, I ended up developing ideas for the ship to flesh it out (so to speak). This isn't the last chapter, I still have more planned for the story. Plus I also want to write more stuff with just Lacey in general, I find her to be interesting. Ya know, for a character that only appeared in one episode.**_

* * *

Following the bruh moment of yesterday, today was all kinds of awkward for not only Lindsey and Lacey, but the twins as well. That being said, it didn't hold as much of a grip on Lola and Lana, but that was only because they were both fully aware of each others' sexcapades. Which one might find to be weird, but as twins there was always some transparency between the two of them. They saw no need to hide anything from each other, and so they didn't.

Lindsey and Lacey, on the other hand? They were both just about ready to die, and felt like they were dying on the inside. Having had to cling onto their reputations, they kept their real selves hidden away by lock and key. After all, if they were to have the same kind of transparency that the twins had, they feared they would become vulnerable.

And all four of the girls knew that.

"Okay, would someone care to explain what's going on here?" Lacey asked impatiently, tapping her foot on the tiled bathroom floor of the school.

"I would ask you the same thing, Lacey." Lindsey replied with her arms crossed.

The twins were really only there because it was deemed necessary for their partners to get the full context. They stood there with their arms at their sides, Lana leaning against the wall next to the sinks and Lola just staring at the ground.

"First things first, why did you call me when you were… you were… well…" Lacey pointed at Lola and did an odd gesture that she was unsure of. She bent her other fingers so that only the pointer and middle fingers showed on the outside and proceeded to scissor them together. "Doing that."

Each scissoring motion of Lacey's fingers embarrassed Lindsey more and more. She cringed and wished she could disappear into thin air, her cheeks turning a bright shade of red. "Alright alright, just stop doing that!"

"What, this?" Lacey smirked and kept on doing it.

"Yes, that!" Lindsey covered her face in a feeble attempt to hide the blush.

"Okay, fine." Lacey put her hands down and sighed. "For real, though. What's been up with you lately? Lana showed me that video with you and her on a camera, which apparently happened last month."

"She WHAT?!" Lindsey snapped, whipping around to face the tomboy while her hands curled into fists.

"Hey, she's the one that wanted an explanation. And I mean, you tried to blackmail me and threatened to show _everyone. _Granted that would've hit you harder than it would ever hit me, but you're not innocent here." Lana gave her a shrug. "Don't worry, I'm a forgiving person."

"What kind of forgiving person not only keeps it but then shows something like that to someone else like that?"

"I don't really know why I kept it, honestly. But, if you want, I'll just delete it as soon as I get the chance. I don't really need it." Lana confessed.

"Yeah, you better."

"And hey, it's not like Lacey over here can do anything with it either, not when I'm around." Lana pointed her thumb behind her at the brunette.

"Excuse me?" Lacey asked, arching an eyebrow.

"But mostly because you two are friends."

That statement made the two posh girls go silent for a moment. They dropped their pointed fingers and uncrossed their arms. They sighed and looked up at each other, realizing that Lana was right.

"You know, it's not easy staying on top of the social ladder." Lindsey started. "But at least it helped me meet you, and… even when we butt heads sometimes, I care about you."

"And I care about you too. I'm sorry we've been so distant lately, it's just…"

"Not easy coming to terms with not only liking girls but someone you thought was your rival?"

Lacey flared up again at the accusation. "Wh- h-hey, first of all, we don't _like-like _each other like that! We're just…"

"Rivals with benefits?"

"Yeah, that! Until these stupid hormones go away."

Lana rolled her eyes and exchanged a glance with an equally doubtful Lola.

"Regardless, I know I started this whole thing when I started avoiding you and the other girls. It's just that I didn't want to get ridiculed, you know? Especially because of some of the things I used to say…"

"Not gonna lie, it did sting every time you called someone a carpet muncher." Lacey murmured in distaste.

"God, I really am a prick, huh?"

"Well I wouldn't say tha- okay, kind of."

Lindsey slumped her shoulders over. "I'm sorry. Maybe it's too little too late, but I'm sorry. Lola isn't as bad as I thought she was, and she's actually been helping me out. And I'm sorry for avoiding you, Lacey."

"Hey, I mean, people compare us to the Plastics from Mean Girls for a reason." Lacey shrugged. "But they still don't know who we really are. And when I look at you, I see my best friend."

"Oh, come here already, would you?!" Lindsey pulled Lacey into the loving embrace of reunited friends. Lacey returned the hug just as equally, sniffling a bit.

Of course, the moment just had to be ruined. "Wow, y'all are mushy as hell. If I didn't know better, I woulda thought I somehow ended up in a chick flick." Lana snickered, only to be elbowed in the shoulder by Lola.

"Let them have their moment." Lola said.

Half a minute later, Lindsey and Lacey let go and broke off the hug. Lacey was glaring at Lana. "You see, she's hot but she's a pain in my ass!"

"Sometimes literally?" Lindsey asked with a little laugh.

Lacey blushed, remembering her first time. "W-well, maybe! But she really is! But soon she'll be out of my hair and I won't have to worry about dealing with her nonsense!"

"I don't know about that, Lacey." Lindsey replied, lips curling upwards ever so slightly and her eyelids that were dusted light pink with makeup fluttering. "She… she'll grow on you. Lola sure grew on me."

"It was only a matter of time." Lola said. "Well, looks like we're done here. We really have to get back to class. Catch you two on the flip side."

She and Lindsey sashayed away, leaving only Lacey and Lana together in the bathroom. Lacey started following them, only for Lana to say something that (of course) made her eye twitch. When did the tomboy ever _not _provoke her ire?

"Yeah, you'll learn to love me one day." Lana chuckled. "For now, hatefucking will do. How's later tonight at my house sound?"

Lacey growled, face heating up and turning a shade of red. And so did certain feelings, tingly feelings that could only mean one thing. She was once again turned on at the prospect of blowing off some steam with her rival with benefits.

"Yeah, sure. Less of a chance of my parents finding out what we've been up to." She muttered in embarrassment. She left the restroom and Lana followed suit, the door swinging shut behind them.

And a bathroom stall swung open, where Chelsea stood there, slack jawed. _"Gretchen and Danielle were right." _She whispered to herself, still unable to believe her ears and eyes.

* * *

As time went on, Lacey continued to remember that conversation. Awkward as it was, it had to be done and, for the most part, was past them. Things were going on as normal nowadays. Or well, as normal as they could be, which really wasn't normal.

Not for Lacey, that is. Lindsey's words swirled in her head - "_She'll grow on you", _she had told her. Lacey wanted to doubt it, she had desperately wanted to doubt it. She'd been doing just fine blaming it on hormones. Puberty was, for lack of a better description, some wack ass shit. Despite what she kept telling herself, though, they weren't going away. In fact, her feelings were getting worse and worse with every consecutive day that they rolled in the hay.

And she had been worrying that it was becoming something more. Yet, she still found herself at the Loud residence, head bowed as she was let in by Lola nearly every single day. Lola was another person that she wasn't particularly fond of since not only was she related to Lana, but rivaled her position on the social ladder at school.

* * *

At least, she wasn't very fond of her until recently. It was now approximately after the conversation between the four of them had taken place now, and things had changed. And yes, Lana did delete the video of her and Lindsey.

Recently, Lacey had stopped worrying so much. Was puberty partly to blame? She certainly believed it to be so. Now, though, things were blossoming more and more. She still wasn't the most fond of Lola, but she tolerated her presence and sometimes even struck up a conversation or two with her.

As for Lana, well… she had to admit, that girl sure was cute. You know, for someone that didn't act like a girl, or even look much like one for that matter. And she was no princess charming, but she did have a bit of charm to her. Regardless of how weird her kinks were and expected the ones Lana hadn't told her about yet to be. And although she was the furthest thing from being classy, there was no knocking intelligence or skill. How else could she be able to work with mechanics and fixing things for over a decade at an expert level?

Speaking of skill, mechanics weren't the only thing she worked with easily. Lana was a real beast in bed, and Lacey was hooked. And it had helped her be able to warm up to someone whose guts she hated for years previously. Then again, perhaps it helped that she had always been drawn to her for one reason or another. It was only recently that she was finally acting on her desire to be around her.

And on one otherwise uneventful evening, that was why she was once again at the Loud house in Lana's room. It was the twins' room, and Lacey wasn't sure why they still shared the same room, but Lola always knew when the two of them were getting down to business and stayed away until Lacey left.

"So, ready to get the ball rolling?" Lana asked, smirking like an imp. "Or should I say balls?" She dug through the drawer in her nightstand and pulled out a long strand of vanilla-colored beads. It started from smallest at the bottom to biggest on top near the plug handle. Anal beads - a true beast on their own**, **but it wouldn't be the first time Lacey had a run-in with them.

Yet, Lacey couldn't help but think that they would look a lot better inside Lana instead, and with the posh girl pulling the string.

"Oh ha-ha, you and your innuendos. Yeah, I suppose I am." Lacey said, still eyeing the beads and wondering how (or if, really) she could get in control for once. She had tried to take the top position a few times but her attempts were always thwarted by the stronger girl. It irked her badly. Why couldn't she just let her top for once, what was her problem? Well, whatever it was, Lacey was determined to change how things had been going. Today, she would finally make it to the top, right where a St. Claire ought to be!

She just needed to find a weak spot somehow.

"Well then…" Lana said with a seductive smirk. After lubing up the beads and tossing them on the bed, she wasted no time leaping forward and practically pushing Lacey onto her bed, chests pressed together. She held onto Lacey's waist while picking her up and climbing up as well. Moving her hands up to the sides of Lacey's torso, she growled and dug her teeth into the side of her neck before bringing her lips to it and sucking hard.

It was sure to leave a hickey, and Lacey was already wondering how she was going to cover it up. _"Why does she always go for my neck?" _She thought as a moan escaped her throat. As her mind got confused from trying to focus on what was going on and happened to be thinking about necks, her hands accidentally travelled up towards Lana's neck. Without realizing it she lightly squeezed at the sides.

It wasn't until Lana moved her mouth away from Lacey's neck and let out an uncharacteristic whine that the latter even realized what she was doing. Stopping for a moment, she stared at the tomboy with a perplexed expression. She wanted to ask what happened with her, but another thought interrupted her before she could.

_"I think I just found her weak spot."_ She started kneading Lana's neck, lightly digging her nails into the back of it. She observed how Lana tilted her head up, stood up on her knees, puffed out her chest and arched her back. Her fingers were splayed as she held her arms back. She breathed heavily and screwed her eyes shut. All that just because Lacey went for her neck.

"Aww, aren't you the cutest little thing under my control?~" Lacey purred. It was now her turn to push her down and climb on top. "Looks like I found a sensitive spot. No wonder you keep going for my neck."

"Shut uuuuup…" Lana whined, writhing under her but unable to stop her. The sensation was much too powerful.

As a form of payback, Lacey started biting down on her neck and sucking at the skin. If she was going to get a hickey, then Lana would end up with several. And she did, as she moved along to different spots of Lana's neck. It was more obvious thanks to her lighter skin color, though she knew Lana was the type to flaunt it rather than try to hide it. Then again, considering Lana's typical dominant nature that Lacey observed, perhaps not.

_"Ahn… d-dammit what are you doing?" _Lana mewled, softly pawing at the air.

Lacey didn't reply. Her eyes drifted to the string of anal beads laying on the bedsheets next to the two of them. While keeping Lana distracted by focusing on her neck, she reached out a hand towards them and made a grab for it. Her fingers closed around the middle beads and she brought them towards her. Now with the power in her hands, she had a plan for where things would be going.

"Just taking my position on top, where I _should_ be." Lacey replied with an air of smug confidence.

Before Lana could respond in any way, she started feeling an odd pressure in her ass. She hadn't even been aware that her butt was lifted in the air in her position, nor was she aware of it right now. All she was aware of now was the sight of Lacey inserting bead after bead inside her. She gasped after each one was inserted, the volume ranging from loud to nearly silent. There were about ten beads on the strand, which was the average amount on such a toy. The lube had dried a bit, but there was still enough on them to make them go in relatively smoothly. Soon, the only telltale sign of them being there was the black ring handle at the end that stuck outside.

"Oh, you're a sneaky one, _Sin-Claire!" _Lana chuckled, hiding the embarrassment embedded deep within her upon the roles being reversed. Deeper than the beads were embedded inside her. "Well, I like a challenge!"

"How many times do I have to tell you that it's _Saint _Claire?" Lacey said in annoyance.

"But you're no saint."

"Neither are you, but I'll have you feeling like you're in Heaven. It's the closest thing you'll get to it anyway."

"Yeah yeah, I know there's a special place in Hell reserved for me." Lana joked, rolling her eyes. "The throne!"

"I think I'm gonna wait a bit before pulling those out." Lacey pointed at the ring handle poking out. "For now, I've got something else in mind."

"What, we switch again and I top you so I can trib your brains out?" Lana asked in an intentionally crude manner. She thought seeing Lacey get flustered and pissy was both funny and kind of cute at the same time.

"N-no!" Lacey growled and got up. She had an idea of how to shut Lana's trap and stop the annoying yabbering.

She lowered herself onto Lana's face, sitting on it in a way that smothered her. She had heard of queening before, but wasn't aware of the term for it. As far as she knew, it was just a more extreme form of facesitting. She had it done to her before during previous sessions, but truth be told, she preferred the regular kind being done to her. And she preferred being the one queening on top even more, as she found out just now. It was actually pretty comfortable, surprisingly.

For her, anyway. She wasn't too sure about Lana, even given how she was clawing at her asscheeks and kicked her legs up a few times. It was difficult to tell whether she was being dramatic or was still mad about bottoming out. Probably a combination of both.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Lacey heard Lana shout at her from below. However, from her position it was muffled and sounded more like _"woh ooh yoo hink oohre doin?!"_

"Putting you in your place." Lacey simply answered back, pleased with how things were now going for her. She wiggled in her spot a little bit and felt the clawing get more frantic but she paid no mind to it. If she could hold her breath while getting queened, then so could Lana, she figured. She didn't make any mention of it, but the squirming actually felt really good to Lacey.

Soon enough, Lacey decided to show some mercy and lifted herself up a little. Just enough for Lana to catch her breath. Smothering someone with your pussy and asscheeks is all fine and dandy until it goes too far.

"Jesus, if you wanted me to eat you out so badly, just ask." Lana grumbled, still huffing and puffing for short breaths of air.

"Not when you're looking for a way to make me your bitch." Lacey replied. "Huh, it's usually not that easy for me to swear."

"See, you're learning."

"Yeah, I guess so. Well anyway, today you're _my _bitch now. Got it?"

"Sure." Lana lied. _"Not for long. I'll show her. Somehow." _She thought, a little less confidently than usual.

"Good~" Lacey purred sweetly. It was an alluring tone that Lana couldn't help but appreciate even in the predicament she was in. "You know what? You haven't shown me that you're good enough for my pussy, not today. Eat my ass instead, and I'll take care of yours." She promised, pointing below at the beads.

She shifted her position and sat back down, this time not smothering Lana and allowing her to breathe through her nose. She could tell Lana was hesitating, which was much too strange when one considered the grease monkey's nature.

"Well? Go on, don't be shy. You love this kind of stuff."

"Yeah, but-" Lana started, only to sigh in resignation. That and it was starting to feel weird having the beads inside her for so long. She decided that the quicker she went on with it, the quicker the beads would get pulled out. And then she could find a way to reclaim her status as the top dog! "Yeah, I guess I do."

The aristocrat felt a familiar wet sensation slither up. Familiar as it was, it still startled her enough to make her go _"ooh!" _and curl her toes. She was still getting used to not only having her ass eaten, but all the other odd things that she wasn't even previously aware could happen during sex. Let alone that they were things she liked doing.

Especially a _certain_ other thing, that she had now been on the receiving end a couple times throughout the month. How Lana had managed to convince Lacey to even try it in the first place still baffled her. And this time she was sure it wasn't just hormones. Now that gave her an idea - what if she did it to Lana instead to show her who was in charge? Lana was getting quite uppity when Lacey took the lead, and it was about time the former was put in her place, in the latter's eyes anyway. But not now, now was not the time. Perhaps as a parting gift to put a bow on it all, she thought. Yes, that would be the perfect way.

"Goodness, all of a sudden you're so eager to serve! I'm guessing you're just trying to get me to pull them out quicker." Lacey reached over and lightly traced a finger over Lana's neck, making her moan and slow down her lapping but push in deeper. "Well if you keep at it, at this rate they'll be out in no time." Lacey giggled, and moaned as the lapping returned to a frantically fast pace. She felt nails clutching her hips and grit her teeth as they dragged, drawing faint scratch marks that would quickly fade but still stung. At least they were short nails.

She wished she could see Lana's face below her body. If only she could see those desperate eyes staring above, darkened with lustful hunger. Or how much she drooled while making those little growling noises and slurped and sucked away. At least she could see the way she kicked her right leg in the air in paddling motions, like a happy puppy. It was adorable how excited she was. _"Maybe she's learning after all." _Lacey thought. _"Yeah, probably not."_

Although getting rimmed felt great, it just wasn't enough. "Alright, fine. I guess you're good enough for my pussy after all." Lacey turned around, not waiting for Lana's response, and sat down again. The licking and slurping continued as before, but this time it felt much better. "Ooh, there we go! At least I'll actually cum now." She remarked as she rode her partner's face, holding onto the headboard of the bed to push and pull herself back and forth.

Usually, Lana wasn't a fan of dirty talk. She liked when things got dirty during sex, no question about that. Sometimes in a very literal sense. However, she wasn't the most talkative person out there nor was she fond of hearing others talk. She likened it to hearing one's own recorded voice in a video. The kind of noise that makes you think about which tower would be the best to jump off of when you hear it too much. This was different, however. This time, she actually liked hearing Lacey talk, dirty or otherwise. Especially dirty, though. There was something about her high-pitched yet seductive tone of voice combined with the smirk she'd come to appreciate that just drove her randy.

If only she wasn't currently stuck under her body at the moment, having her face fucked instead of doing the facefucking herself. Helpless in her position, she couldn't help but suck and slurp at her new top's crotch to keep up with the rapid pace. It was hot, sure, but wasn't something she wanted to get used to. She was supposed to be the top dog now! That's how it should be with someone that used to bully you, wasn't it? It wasn't fair. Even though they had more of a friends with benefits relationship nowadays.

After many wild thrusts, one thrust in particular hit just right. Once that sweet spot was activated, Lacey was more than willing to lose herself in an orgasmic trancelike state. She groaned in a rather unladylike fashion as she tightly clutched the headboard. She would have been more embarrassed of it had the two of them not been at it for several weeks by now. She climbed off of Lana and collapsed on the sheets next to her, both of them catching their breath, sweating and blushing. The air lingered with the distinct scent of sex. Since the bed was rocking from the thrusting, the room was eerily silent now that the rocking noises were gone.

In Lacey's position, it was easy for Lana to suddenly get up and pounce on her. The tomboy now loomed over the more prim girl. There was a swarm of emotions swirling around in Lana's blue eyes. They were usually brighter (though also darker than they were when she was younger) but were now darkened with lust. Pure animalistic, almost predatory lust. A hint of frustration was there, as well surprise from the roles being reversed for this long. And there was a brief flicker of something else that Lacey herself was slightly surprised to see - desperation. As if Lana couldn't take it anymore. She was essentially a once free beast now chained and held captive by her discovered weakness.

And she wasn't having it. Neither of them were. Lacey shot a hand towards Lana's neck and squeezed at its side, just like before. In that instant, the ravenous look in Lana's eyes faded, as did her assertiveness. She shot another hand to the other side of Lana's neck, now kneading it gently but firmly. Every press made Lana's body drop lower and lower until she was laying on her stomach next to Lacey. She was resting her head on top of her hands, keeping every part of her lowered in a submissive fashion.

"Goddammit, not again…" Lana groaned.

"Don't take the Lord's name in vain." Lacey growled. She remembered the times she was told not to as well by her parents, only to often hear them do so themselves. Sometimes even immediately after telling her not to! It was that kind of hypocrisy that pissed her off to no end. Now was not the time to be reminded of it.

"Jesus, what's crawled up your ass lately? You've been getting all growly again."

"Funny you should mention things being up asses, given your predicament." Lacey replied and pointed to the ring giving away the location of the hidden anal beads from before. "Maybe if I take care of those, you'll finally be willing to give me a chance."

"A chance? What kind of chance? What're ya going on about now?"

"Ugh, just let me show you rather than just telling you for once!" Without waiting for a response as she was tired of that now, Lacey pounced on Lana in the same fashion. Now she was the one that felt in power, with the ability to do whatever she damn well pleased. And right now, what she wanted was to hear Lana yowl out her name in ecstacy. She wanted to make her surrender. _"So the hunter has finally become the hunted. Go figure." _She thought, biting her lip and grinning.

She made a dive for Lana's neck, clamped her teeth, and sucked on the skin as if she were emulating a typical vampire. She might as well have been, because to Lana it felt like her life force was being drained. All the while, Lacey couldn't help but feel more powerful. Both of their feelings only increased when Lacey slipped a finger through the ring and started pulling. Lana gripped the sheets tightly and bared her teeth as the beads were slowly pulled out, one by one. It wasn't agonizingly slow, if anything time seemed to speed up for her. Everything was moving so quickly in her mind, intoxicated by arousal. A ragged huff leapt out of her throat, hoarse from all the moaning, growling, and whimpering. She gulped, making the hoarseness better but not by much.

A familiar heat started bubbling within her pelvic region. Lana couldn't handle it any longer and was more than happy to give into it. Even momentarily forgetting the predicament she found herself in, she let her tongue loll out as she groaned and released the pent up tension. Her legs jerked and her fingers trembled in the air, having let go of the sheets. Even after she was done, Lacey was laying on top of her and keeping her pinned. Her grip was not as strong as before, though, which Lana could sense.

Seeing another chance to try and switch, she took it. Lana shot her body forward into Lacey's, expecting to push her back. Having fully expected this by now, Lacey was prepared and stopped Lana's momentum.

"Huh?"

"Ah ah ah…" Lacey chided, wagging her finger in Lana's face. In fluid motion, Lacey got up, got behind Lana, and gently but firmly pressed her head into the pillow with a foot at her temple. She put a little bit more pressure into the stepping as she moved slightly closer. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. You've been getting out of line lately."

"You think I'm gonna-" Lana paused to groan in pleasure that she didn't want to admit she felt at that moment.

"Gonna what? Shout my name? Cum? Beg for more? You sure are." Lacey blushed at the sheer crassness of such a bold claim. Had words like that come out of her mouth weeks ago, she wouldn't have just washed her mouth out with soap. She'd have probably emptied out the whole bottle. Regardless, she found it in herself to continue. "And in my opinion, mutts like you are way cuter when they're under my foot."

"You think I'm gonna just bow down after a month of making my way to the top? Hah, fat chance."

Lacey lost the seductive tone in her voice and scowled. "Oh for the love of all things holy, what is your problem? I stopped blaming all this on hormones but you're still being difficult even after a month's worth of meetups!"

"I'm just trying to take the lead again! After all, I'm the top dog when it comes to prissy frissy girlies like you."

Lacey's eye twitched a bit, but she refused to move from her spot or stop stepping on Lana. "What do you mean by _girlies like me?_"

"What do you mean, what do I mean? Listen, I've got a type and all, but-"

"So that's what this is all about?! You just pursued me because you _have a type?!"_

"Listen-"

"Oh no, no no nononono! _You _listen to _me. _You dragged me into this whole thing, and now you have the audacity to say that I'm incapable of taking the lead? I'm just as capable but you're just so stubborn. I'm telling you, it's in the St. Claire nature to lead!"

"And yet you met _me, _the Loud girl that'll gladly fuck you into cloud nine. it's in the Loud nature. You're the one making things difficult, you always have! So just _let. Me. Top!"_

Lana was about to leap up yet again, but Lacey was used to her tricks and caught her in time. "You know what? I was going to save this for the end of today's little session." Lacey finally moved her foot off of Lana's head and crouched to get down to her level. Her eyebrows arched downward while she glared right into Lana's eyes. "Remember when you kept talking about 'marking' me?" She spat.

By now, Lana's heart was beating faster than a jackrabbit's. Now she was more confused than ever. So was that little spat just part of their session? Their fling would technically still count as hatefucking in their eyes despite them now tolerating each other's presence. "Ohohoho, I see what you're getting at." She purred.

"I'm glad you do, because I'm done with you treating me like a glorified fire hydrant. I think it's time we turn the tables."

Lana was about to attempt to take her down yet again, but stopped herself. Now this prospect, well she couldn't lie, it sounded pretty hot. And not just in the literal sense of warmth.

"So am I going to have to drag you to the shower or are you going to be a good girl?" Lacey folded her arms, glaring at her as if doing so would burn a hole through her.

"If you're planning on doing what I think you're gonna do, just do it right here. I'll just wash the sheets later. Or just sleep in it, I wouldn't mind doing that at all."

Lacey made a face in disgust. "Eewwww… please wash them. For once in your life do a non-degenerate thing and wash the sheets after this."

"Hey, you're the one that brought it up just now. And you're the one that got into what you said was 'gross, disgusting, and not what good girls do.' You opened Pandora's box." Lana shrugged.

"Yeah, because I decided to try new things, and it's your fault for getting me into it. It's fine, though, okay? I'm at peace-"

Lana didn't even bother stifling a laugh.

"For Heaven's sake, Lana. Let's just get this over with." Lacey moved towards the headboard and leaned against it. "Get closer before I drag you closer by the neck. And we both know now what happens when I touch your neck."

Lana crawled towards her on her hands and knees, staying in that position.

"Just stay upright on your knees. Hands at your sides." Lacey commanded. "I don't plan on missing a single spot. Well at the front, anyway. Can't really do anything about the back when it's just me."

Lana reluctantly complied, the belligerence between them clear as if it was day one of their hatefucking sessions all over again. It wasn't that she wasn't into this, it was quite the opposite actually. Old habits die hard, however, and it seemed as though it would take more than just a month to kill the lingering bitterness they had for each other.

Smiling in satisfaction and biting her lip with her buck tooth (which even braces hadn't fixed during the brief time she had them in middle school), Lacey hiked her right leg up, holding it as high in the air as she could. With two fingers, she spread apart her bottom lips. The thought of how depraved and gross this was briefly crossed her mind, but it quickly went away. The thought was more prevalent when she was the one kneeling and waiting for what would follow. Even then, it became easier and easier to forget it and just accept that ever since the fling started, things would be wild.

"Hey, what's the hold up? You got a shy bladder or something? Need me to run a fau- _glrk!_" Lana snidely teased, only to be caught off-guard by a sudden stream catching her right in the back of her tongue and pouring down her throat. The acrid taste only made her gurgle more as she fought to make sure it didn't go down the wrong pipe. The only thing worse than soda going down the wrong pipe would be _piss _going down the wrong pipe. She knew from experience with both.

Lacey shifted her weight a little, moving the stream downwards. She rested her hiked up leg on Lana's left shoulder. The splatter hit the latter's chest right between her breasts, running down her muscles, stomach, crotch, and thighs like a delta. The unique scent was from Lacey having had asparagus for dinner earlier. She hadn't done it on purpose, though it played out very well in her opinion. She laughed upon seeing Lana's nose crinkle upon getting a whiff. She herself didn't mind it a whole lot, she was used to it.

My my, how the turntables.

The sheets were steadily getting soggier with every new puddle created that got soaked up. Some even didn't and instead rippled with every additional drip. It touched Lana's knees and spread to the foot Lacey stood on. At any other time she would have scowled in disgust, but it wasn't her bed and thus wasn't her problem. It wasn't her problem that Lana had given her the kink either, nor was it her problem that Lana didn't want to move to the bathroom.

All these qualities were exactly what Lana loved so much in the act. Which, although she wasn't willing to admit it, included the degrading aspect. As for Lacey, she was willing to admit that the girl that always got on her nerves looked rather cute with that strained look on her dripping face. The way she closed her eyes and moaned, seemed to bask in the heat while squirming to leave no front patch of skin untouched also earned cuteness points. Lacey loved it when things went according to plan, evident by her beaming smile. Who wouldn't hop onto such a golden opportunity?

The flow slowed to a trickle before completely stopping. It only left behind a couple drops where the brunette was standing, and one piss soaked partner kneeling with half-lidded lustful eyes. The kind of eyes that still weren't satisfied. Unfortunately for their owner, that was simply too bad, so sad.

"Well then, who's the fire hydrant now?"

"Damn, didn't know you had it in ya to go that route." Lana laughed, leaning forward so that she was on both her hands rather than only her knees. "Well, I know I got you into this sorta thing, but still. Anyway, what's next?"

Lacey tapped her chin in thought, although she already knew. "Hmmm… nothing."

"Huh? What do you mean, nothing?"

"Don't play dumb, Lana. Even you know what the word 'nothing' means." Lacey rolled her eyes.

"Oh don't tell me you're gonna just leave me out to dry."

"Well, that's exactly what I'm gonna do. I've had enough." Lacey climbed off the bed, grabbing a tissue to wipe herself before getting dressed again.

"So you're just gonna piss on me and leave? Who does that?!" Lana yelled in incredulousness.

"I do. And hey, we did stuff earlier so it's not like I'm completely blue-balling you."

"Oh come on, what's got you so pissed off all of a sudden?!"

Lacey wasn't around to hear Lana's last question. By then, she had already closed the door and headed down the staircase. Since her session had ended much earlier than usually, heading back home so soon was bound to cause suspicion. The excuse she gave to her parents was that she was always heading to the Loud residence for extra tutoring to be completely sure she would keep her spot in her honors classes. They knew there was a genius nerd there, and upon being asked who tutored her she said it was her even though in reality Lacey barely ever talked to Lisa. She even forged notes and wrote in practice problems that she easily solved when they asked for proof.

At least this extra time would allow her to get the forging done sooner. Not at the house, though. So, when she got outside she leaned against a tree in the backyard. It was hard to see at night, but luckily her phone's flashlight feature helped out. The trip left her feeling not as great and instead of helping to calm her down, the chill wind only made her more stressed. It wasn't easy holding down the notebook papers while writing and holding the phone to see, all at the same time.

* * *

Back at the house, Lola walked up the stairs to her and Lana's room. It was awfully strange for Lacey to leave so early and in a worse mood than she arrived with. Usually she waved goodbye with a blush and a fucked silly smile. She opened the door to the room, only to be met with the sight of Lana angrily pouting in the soaked bed sheets, skin glistening with drying piss. She could smell it too.

_"Damn asparagus." _Lola thought. "What the actual fuck, Lana? What did I tell you about gross things happening in my room?"

_"Our_ room." Lana corrected her. "And you said to only do it on my bed and when you're not in here? I believe I've met that criteria." She replied in a smartass tone.

"Yeah, well don't you remember when I changed that to just _not in this room? _We have a bathroom for a reason."

"The bathroom tiles hurt Lacey's knees."

"And what about yours? You're the one that's soaked."

"They would probably hurt mine too and they'd get slippery."

"And they're easier to clean and I wouldn't have to smell it. Or see the results, for that matter. Anyway, care to explain why she ran off so suddenly? It usually takes longer for her to stop putting up with your antics for the night."

"Hell if I know."

"Whatever, just put the sheets in the laundry."

"Then where am I supposed to sleep?"

"The couch." Lola said, only to notice Lana attempting to pull off the older than dirt puppy-dog eyes trick. Suffice to say, it worked. "Fine, you can share the bed with me. Just try not to move or snore too much."

"Alright, sure." Lana started gathering the soaked sheets while pulling them off her bed.

"And take a shower, would you?!" Lola demanded, covering her nose and looking away. "Before you start, I mean an actual shower."

"Fine, it's drying anyway. It's not fun anymore when it's dry." With that, Lana headed out of the room, nearly brushing against Lola and understandably making the other girl recoil to avoid physical contact.


End file.
